Ma vie!
by yunika
Summary: La vie de tout les jour de Sakura kinomoto. Laissez la vous raconter ses aventure et mésaventure! pas de magie
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour a tous et a chacun 9 ou bonsoir tout depend de l'heure a lequel vous lisez sa ) Comme vous le voyez, je republie cette fic ( qui n'est tjr pas terminer soit dit en passant…..)**

**J'ai donc corriger ( essayer en tout cas, j'Ai fait de mon mieux je le jure!!!) et mis quelque chapitre, un peu trop cours a min avis, ensemble. Ce qui en donne des plus long ( naaah!!! Vraiment???) J'ai aussi, dans quelque chapitre, modifier et rajouter quelque phrase. J'espere que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant et sur ce : Bonne lecture**

**Ma vie**



**Chapitre 1**

**La vie. C'est quelque chose de tellement important. Mais pour moi, jusqu'a il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce n'était rien. **

**Je me fichait de ma vie. Pour moi rien n'avait de sens.**

**Puis un beau jour... Tout a changé. **

**Laissé moi vous raconté ma vie.**

**Il y a 1 ans**

**Je roulais dans les rues de la vile comme une déchaînée. J'était encore une fois en retard et je craignais que même avec mes rollers au pied mon prof ne me laisse entrer. Je ralentie donc le pas puisque je venais de décider que j'allais sécher le premier cours. De toute façon personne ne remarquerait mon absence (sauf mon professeur).**

**Ho! J'oubliais mes bonnes manières. Je me présente: Sakura kinomoto. J'ai 18 ans. Je vie avec mon père, Dominic Kinomoto, professeur en archéologie ( Le meilleur à mon avis) et mon grand frère sur-protecteur et emmerdeur : Toya. **

**Physiquement je ressemble à feu ma mère, Nadashiko, qui est décédé lorsque j'étais jeune, sauf que moi j'ai les yeux couleur vert éclatant, telle deux émeraudes et que mes cheveux sont mi-courts de teinte miel au reflet de champ de blé. **

**Ma mère était mannequin et on me dit souvent que j'ai se corps parfait qui fait tourné plus d'une tête, mais moi, je ne le crois pas. Jamais je ne pourrai être aussi parfaite que ma mère et je ne le souhaite pas non plus.**

**Je vais à l'université de Tomoeda. J'entame ma première année et malheureusement je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma vie. De ma vie si misérable. Si si, j'ai bien dit misérable. Pourquoi? Et bien la raison est simple: ma vie est misérable parce que moi-même je le suis. 2 mois que les cours on commencé et même pas fichu de connaître une seule personne dans cet école.**

**Je n'ai aucun ami. Pourtant je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un de repoussante ou de méchante. Mais j'ai toujours été celle que personne ne voyait. Celle qui ne se fait pas remarqué et qui ne parle jamais. **

**DRIIIIIGGG!!!!!**

**Ho la cloche qui annonce le deuxième cours. Cet fois-si je me dépêche et je pars au pas de cours vers ma salle. Malheureusement en plus d'être misérable, je suis empoté et je fonce tout droit dans un garçon. Nous nous retrouvons donc tout les deux sur le dos au sol. **

**Il se relève rapidement et me tend la main. Surprise je le fixe du regard puis l'accepte, Un coup relevé je lui présente mes excuse.**

**Saki- pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas fais attention je courrais et**

**D'un geste de le main il me faire taire et me répond:**

**Gars- se n'est rien. Tu n'es pas blessé s'est ce qui compte. Parce que tu ne l'es pas? N'est-ce pas?**

**Surprise par sa réaction, mais surtout par le fait qu'il ME parle, je ne répond pas tout de suite. S'impatientent, il me redemande : **

**Gars- Sa va n'est-ce pas? **

**Je fini par lui répondre oui d'un signe de tête. Il me fit un grand sourire de soulagement et me tendit la main.**

**Gars- Je me présente: Takashi Yamasaki. Étudiant en deuxième en médecine et toi?**

**Je lui serré la main et lui répondit: **

**Saki- Sakura Kinomoto et je n'ai pas encore de spécification**

**Taka- Enchanté Sakura! Pour me faire pardonné **

**Saki- Pardonné quoi ? Lui demandais-je en l'interrompant. C'est moi qui t'es fais tombé.**

**Il me fit alors une énorme grimace. Je ne compris pas son geste et le fixai avec un regard d'incompréhension. Un sourire de victoire s'accrocha à ses lèvres puis il poursuivi sur sa lancé :**

**Taka- Je disait donc: pour me faire pardonné de cet immonde grimace, accepterais tu de mangé en ma compagnie se midi?**

**Sans réfléchire une seconde je lui répondit oui sans attendre.**

**Taka- Très bien! Alors Sakura on se rejoint à la café tout a l'heure et je te présenterais mes amis. **

**Il me tourna le dos et partie.**

**J'allait pour la première fois depuis des lustre mangé avec des gens! J'était si heureuse. Je n'étais plus seule.**

**J'allait pour la première fois depuis des lustre mangé avec des gens. J'était si heureuse. Je n'étais plus seule.**

**Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien. Comme d'habitude je fut ignoré de tous!**

**Je n'étais pas très concentré sur ce que les professeurs expliquaient. J'étais pendu aux aiguilles de l'horloge qui n'avançaient pas assé vite a mon goût.**

**Enfin la cloche sonna et en moins de 2 minutes j'étais à la cafétéria attendant mon nouvel ami.**

**Je le vis arriver accompagné de 2 autres filles. Lorsqu'il me remarqua à son tour, il me fit signe de me joindre à eux. Je partie donc en direction de leur table.**

**Arrivé à leur hauteur, les jeunes filles me toisèrent du regard puis lancèrent un regard de désapprobation au jeune homme.**

**Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et m'invita à m'assoire. Ce que je fit. Il me présenta donc ses amies.**

**Taka- Je te présente ma petite amie Chiharu Mihara et notre meilleur amie NaokoYanagisawa.**

**Les 2 concerné me firent un sourire puis se replongèrent dans leur assiettes. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance passablement …calme… et silencieuse… Les cours allait bientôt recommencer et je commençais à me préparé pour y retourné lorsque Naoko me demanda se que je faisais se soir,**

**Saki- Probablement rien. Pourquoi?**

**Nao- Bien nous sortons clubbé ce soir. Je me demandais si tu aurais voulu venir avec nous?**

**Chiha - Ho oui se serait amusant. Dis, tu veux Sakura???? Me supplia Chiharu.**

**Ce qu'elle ne savait pas s'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin de me supplier. Enfin une soirée que je ne passerais pas collé à mon téléviseur. Je n'allais pas me priver.**

**J'allais donner ma réponse quand Takashi cria à un garçon qui passait tout près de nous.**

**Taka- Hé Shao!!!!**

**Le " Shao "en question, se retourna et fixa Takashi d'un regard glacial. Il s'avança lentement vers nous et lança d'une voix encore plus glaciale que son regard:**

**Shao- Il n'y a que mes amis qui m'appel Shao et, à ce que je sache, tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie.**

**Taka- Ho. Tu me fais de la peine là. Répondit-il sarcastiquement. Alors comment dois-je t'appeler??**

**Shao- Si tu pouvais ne pas m'appeler du tout se serait parfait, mais sinon,**

**Li fera l'affaire.**

**Si j'avais bien compris se "Shao Li " et Takashi ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.**

**Shao- Alors, que me voulais-tu Yamasaki?**

**Taka- Savoir si tu sortais ce soir?**

**Shao- Tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi me le demandé?**

**Taka- Bien la semaine dernière tu n'avais pas l'aire d'apprécier notre compagnie.**

**Shao- C'est vrai je n'apprécie pas la compagnie des salops et leur harem. Tien a se que je voie tu en as une de plus! Dit-il en tournant son regard vers moi.**

**Taka- Laisse la Li! C'est ma nouvelle amie Sakura. Et elle ne fait pas partie de mon harem comme tu dis.**

**Là, je ne comprenais pas vraiment se que Li voulait dire par : une nouvelle mais, voyant que Takashi avait l'air de s'énervé et Li aussi je préféré prendre la parole pour calmé le jeu.**

**Saki- Bonjour Li je me présente : Sakura Kinomoto. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.**

**Ces fois-ci Li me fixa avec un air de surprise dans les yeux.**

**Shao- Maintenant tes femmes prennent la parole sans ta permission? Perdrais-tu ton pouvoir de soumission Yamazaki?**

**Sans attendre de réponse il nous tourna le dos et partit. Voyant que Takashi avait besoin de calme pour... se calmé. Je décidai de me dirigé moi aussi vers mon cours accompagné de Naoko.**

**En chemin je demandai à Naoko**

**Saki- Que voulait dire Li par Harem?**

**Naoko me fixa puis avec un petit sourire me répondit**

**Nao- Ho tu sais Shaolan Li et Takashi ne se sont jamais aimé alors quand l'un des deux peut faire chier l'autre ils ne s'en privent pas. Je te conseille de laissé faire.**

**Voyant qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parlé de ce sujet je changeai de conversation.**

**Saki- Alors pour ce soir, comment on s'arrange? Je vous rejoins là bas ou quoi?**

**Nao- Tu n'as qu'a me laissé ton adresse et on passera te cherché vers 22hr.**

**Saki- D'accord!**

**Je pris un petit papier et un crayon dans mon sac à main et inscrivis mon adresse. Je le donnai à Naoko qui quelque minute après me quitta pour allé en son cours et je fis de même.**

**A la fin des cours je me précipité chez moi et commençai a préparer le souper. Pendant le repas je prévenu mon père et mon frère que se soir je sortais. Heureux pour moi, ils me souhaitèrent de passé une bonne soirée et de bien m'amusé. Après le repas je montai a ma chambre et attendit que 22rh arrive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma vie**



**Chapitre 2**

**Après le repas je montai à ma chambre et attendis que 22rh arrive.**

**J'avais du temps a perdre, il n'était que 19hr. Je fouillai donc dans ma garde robe espérant trouvé quelque chose de... "cool" à porter. Je dû vider ma garde robe au grand complet et l'étalé sur le sol avant de choisir. Finalement j'opté pour une petite jupe a volant en jeans et une camisole attachant au coup d'un vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir mes yeux. **

**Tout d'un coup j'entendit un petit couinement. Puis des petit pas précipité. Je sentit quelque chose s'agrippé à ma jambe pour y grimpé et finalement se posté sur mon épaule. Je tournée rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire pour me retrouvé nez a nez, où plutôt, nez a museau, avec Kéro. **

**Kéro avait été mon seule ami pendant des années. C'était un petit furet aux couleurs noir et beige. Il était si trognon avec ses grands yeux ronds. Je le pris dans mes mains et le déposé a coté de ma maquilleuse. Là j'entreprit de faire de moi un beauté fatale. **

**A peine j'avais fini de me maquillé que j'entendit un klaxon résonné. Je me précipité pour allé rejoindre mes amis en lançant au passage un:**

**Saki- Au revoir papa ! Au revoir Toya!**

**Tout en claquant la porte!**

**J'embarqué dans la voiture et salué tout le monde, tous, me répondirent. Sans plus attendre on se dirigea vers le club.**

**Arrivé là bas j'observé attentivement le bâtiment. Une immense bâtisse de style monument chinois se dressait devant nous. L'enseigne au-dessus de la porte affichait d'ailleurs le nom de : « Chinese Empire ». **

**Bien qu'il ressemblait à si méprendre a un palais royal ( en plus petit tout de même) un énorme line-up d'une centaine de personne s'entassait de la porte a un coin de rue.. Un peu déçue, je me dirigeai vers la fin de la file quand un bras m'agrippa et me tira vers l'entré.**

**Je me retourné et aperçu Takashi.**

**Taka- Pas besoin de faire la file quand on sort avec le grand Takashi. Me dit-il raillant a pleine dent. Je suis un privilégié, j'ai des passes droits, des VIP.**

**Saki- Et pourquoi as-tu des passes droits ? Demandais-je**

**Taka- Ho! Tu comprendra assez tôt. Me répondit-il mystérieusement.**

**Une fois a l'intérieur un homme assé grand nous indiqua une table où nous pris place.**

**Le Club était assé grand. Il me rappelait les bars que j'avais vus dans certains films américain. La musique qui hurlait dans les colonnes de son, les Black light qui nous rendaient phosphorescent. **

**J'était comme une enfant qui s'extasiais devant tant de merveille. Il fallait le dire: je"trippait". **

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée et avec quelque vers dans le nez ( Takashi nous payait la tourné) j'avais dû boire au moins une dizaine de vers plus alcoolisé les uns que les autres. Et si je me souviens bien, s'est se soir là, que je compris que moi et l'alcool on était pas très bon ami. **

**L'homme qui nous avait indiqué la table vint se joindre à nous en apportant pour tous de la bière. Takashi l'accueilli a bras ouvert et me le présenta.**

**Taka- Sakura je te présente Soshiho Yamasaki. Mon grand frère. Puis se tournant vers son frère. Pi elle est pas mal ma nouvelle amie? **

**Son frère avec un sourire qui me rappelait les sourire des sadique dans les film d'horreur lui répondit:**

**Soshi- Excellente. Il me pris la main et y déposa un baiser. Voudrais tu dansé avec moi belle créature?**

**Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme et encore moins sa façon de me parlé.**

**Saki- Euh... plus tard. Là faut que j'aille au toilette. **

**Je me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers les toilette. Lorsque je ressortie de ma cabine Naoko et Chiharu était là et me fixaient d'un regard mauvais.**

**Saki- Quoi? Demandais-je méfiante **

**Chiha- T'es folle!! Me cria-t-elle**

**Saki- Pardon? demandais-je surprise**

**Chiha- On plante jamais Soshiho comme sa! Continua-t-elle a me hurlé**

**Naoko- Il est le gérant de se bar alors, quand il demande quelque chose, tu le fais c'est tout. **

**Ne me laissant même pas le temps de me défendre elles me tournèrent le dos et repartirent en direction de notre table. Stupéfaite je me passai un peu d'eau froide sur le visage.**

**Lorsque je me relevai j'aperçu dans le miroir une jeune fille qui me dévisageait. Elle avait des yeux violet et de long cheveux noir. Je me retourné et elle me demanda:**

**Fille- Sa va?**

**Je fit oui de la tête. Je vins pour partire mais la jeune fille me retint par le bras.**

**Fille- Excuse moi mais... Tu ne t'appellerais pas Sakura Kinomoto ?**

**Je la fixai surprise. Finalement je n'était pas si inconnue... Mais ses yeux me rappelais quelque chose. Je fis encore une fois oui de la tête et en une seconde, J'avais une fille accroché a mon cou.**

**Fille- Ho sa fait tellement longtemps!!!! **

**Elle se recule et me regarda de la tête au pied, tournoyant alentour de moi en inspectant tout se qui était à sa vue, puis voyant mon air d'incompréhension elle dit:**

**Fille- Saki tu ne te souviens pas de moi?**

**Saki- Euh... Non désolé.**

**Fille- C'est pas grave. Moi je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si tu je n'avais jamais vue des photos de ta mère. Tu es son portrait craché.**

**Je comprenais de moins en moins, cette fille connaissait ma mère?**

**Fille- Sakura C'est moi Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidoji. Ta cousine.**

**Là, c'était à son tour de se retrouvé avec une fille accroché à son cou.**

**Elle resserra alors son étreinte et nous restâmes ainsi une bonne minute. **

**Je me reculé et la détailla du regard. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle n'avait rien de la petite fille d'il y a 10 ans.**

**Elle ressemblait d'une vrai jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu l'aire d'une petite fille sage, mais là, avec sa très très mini-jupe et son percing à l'arcade sourcilière elle avait un petit look... rebelle. Sa devait être ces années passé au États-Unis qui ressortait.**

**Saki- Tomoyo!!! Quand es-tu revenu? Que fais-tu ici? Ta mère va bien? Tu es ici en vacance ou quoi? Est-ce que sa ta fait mal???**

**Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'en avais des dizaines, que dis-je? Des centaines à lui poser.**

**Tomi- Euh... Allons-y dans l'ordre : Y'a 2 mois.**

**J'étudies à l'université. Elle va très bien. Non je ne suis pas en vacance, malheureusement. Et de quoi???**

**Saki- De quoi : quoi?**

**Tomi- De quoi qui ma fait mal?**

**Saki- Ha! Ton percing?**

**Tomi- Non, moin que mon tattoo. **

**Sur ces mots elle se retourna et me montra son bas de dos. Il y avait là deux petites mains de squelette qui tenait une fleur de cerisier.**

**Saki- Waw!!! Maintenant c'est vrai, je ne te reconnais plus. Ma Tomoyo tatoué et percé. On dirait une petite rebelle. **

**Toute les deux, on éclata de rire. Sa me faisais tellement plaisir de retrouvé ma cousine et meilleur amie ( la seule que j'avais eu. A par se bon vieux Kéro).**

**La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et laissa passé 3 fille complètement soûles.**

**Saki- Je crois que c'est pas la meilleur place pour parlé. Viens! Je vais te présenter mes amis.**

**Tomi- D'accord!**

**On sortie de la salle de bain et on se dirigea vers la table que mes amis et moi occupions. Arrivé, je remarqué des regards meurtriers se poser sur moi puis sur Tomoyo.**

**Chiha- Tient Tient, si se n'est pas Miss Daidoji. Un autre copain a volé dans le coin. Touche pas au mien.**

**Tomoyo regarda Chiharu et avec un grand sourire lui répondit:**

**Tomi- Même avec un bâton je ne le toucherais pas.**

**Sans prévenir Chiharu se jeta sur Tomoyo et commença a lui tiré les cheveux (bataille de fille :p sortez le jello) Toute suite moi et Naoko se précipita pour les séparé. **

**Nao- Espèce de petit Put! Lança-t-elle a Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo lui cracha au visage. Cet fois-ci ce fut Naoko qui vint pour se jeté sur Tomoyo mais elle fut arrêté par un Takashi passablement en colère. Il me regarda et me dit:**

**Taka- Sa va pas dans ta tête? Déjà tu envoie baladé mon frère et maintenant tu ramène cet salope. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi le monde t'ignore. Tu n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Ces mots plus que n'importe lesquels me blessèrent au plus profond de mon cœur. J'étais tellement mal que je ne fit même pas attention a se qui se déroula par la suite. Tomoyo gifla Takashi. Takashi vint pour la frappé à son tour mais quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et le frappa violemment. **

**Sans était trop pour moi. Je partie en courant en direction de la sortie.**

**Une fois dehors je m'accoté la tête a un mur et pris de grande inspiration.**

**L'air frais me faisait un bien fou. Je m'assis sur le sol et pensé à ma soirée. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. Peut-être que Takashi avait raison.**

**Peut-être que je n'en valait pas la peine.**

**Et pourquoi Chiharu avait demandé a Tomoyo si elle venait volé un autre copain. Et Takashi et Naoko, ils l'avaient tout 2 traité de salope et de put. Vraiment je ne comprenais rien. Mais je savais une chose: il fallait que je rentre chez moi.**

**Je vins pour me relevé, mais les effets des tonne d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité m'en empêchèrent. Je failli tombé mais deux bras me retenir. Je relevé la tête et vit Soshiho avec son sourire sadique.**

**Saki- Merci! dis-je**

**Je voulu partire mais Soshiho me poussa au mur et se plaqua contre moi.**

**Soshi- Alors ta pas voulu de moi? Je vais te montré se que ta raté.**

**Il m'embrassa sans aucune douceur. Malheureusement pour lui il écarta ses jambes pour renforcire sa prise sur moi et je n'allait pas raté une chance pareil. Je lui donné un violent coup de genoux dans... (Bon vous avez compris.)**

**Immédiatement, il me lâcha et se plia en deux de douleur. J'en profité pour m'échappé. Je couru jusqu'au bar, y pénétré et me précipita a la table ou se trouvait à présent, mes ex-amis. **

**Je ramassais mes affaires lorsque je vis Tomoyo se levé et venir à ma rencontre. Je couru dans sa direction et lui dit:**

**Saki- Désolé Tomoyo je dois rentré. On s'appel!**

**Je lui tourné le dos pour partir mais elle m'arrêta.**

**Tomi- Saki sa va? Tu es toute pale?**

**Saki- Oui oui! Allé Bye!**

**Je ne devais pas avoir l'aire très convaincante mais je partie aussitôt pareil. Tout se que j'entendit hurlé au loin par Tomoyo fut: **

**Tomi- Attend je voulais te présenté mes amis. Mais j'était déjà loin. **

**Dehors je m'empressé de trouvé un taxi et de rentré chez nous.**

**Une fois a la maison j'alla prendre une rapide douche et me préparé a me couché.**

**Une fois sous les draps, je fit le bilan de cet dernière journée et je ne pu m'empêché de pensé que les larmes allait coulé. Mais rien ne se produisit. J'étais incapable de pleuré. La seule chose qui me venais a l'esprit était: t'a voulu faire confiance ben voila qu'est-ce que sa donne. Tu ne peu t'en prendre qu'a toi- même.**

**Sur ces pensé je m'endormis de sommeil sans rêves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma vie**



**Chapitre 3**

**La seule chose qui me venais à l'esprit était: t'a voulu faire confiance ben voila qu'est-ce que sa donne. Tu ne peu t'en prendre qu'a toi- même.**

**Sur ces pensé je m'endormis de sommeil sans rêves.**

**Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveillé. Je fus surprise de me trouvé plutôt en forme pour une fille qui n'avait dormie que 4hr et ingurgité des litres d'alcool. **

**Je me levai et alla prendre mon petit déjeuné. **

**Je pris place à la table où ce trouvais déjà Toya lisant son journal. Il ne me remarqua que quand papa me salua.**

**Dom- Bonjour petite fleur! Bien dormie?**

**Enfin mon frère sorti la tête de son journal et me lança d'une voix taquine:**

**Toya- Et bien on vient de trouvé le truc pour que Gozilla ne détruise pas la maison: Suffit de la soulée. **

**Mon père habitué à se genre de remarque éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers le congélateur pour en sortir de la glace. (Vraiment, mon père nous connaît vraiment bien moi et mon frère). **

**Ma réaction fut immédiate: Un coup de pied bien placé au tibia.**

**Mon frère poussa un hurlement de douleur.**

**Toya- AIE!!!! Finalement Gozilla n'était pas assé soule.**

**Papa- Tient Toya attrape! Lui dit-il en lui lançant le bloc de glace. **

**Toya l'attrapa et l'accepta. il ne tenait pas a avoir une grosse bosse.**

**Papa- Alors ta soirée Sakura sa c'est bien passé?**

**Toya- Ben oui papa puisqu'elle a fini Soule mais qu'elle est rentré à la maison**

**Saki- TOYA!!! Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'était soule? Et de toute façon, tu peux bien parlé, la dernière fois que tu es sorti c'est moi qui ai du m'occupé de toi parce que tu avais trop bu. **

**Alors qui est le plus soulons des 2??? **

**Lui demandais-je fière de ma réplique. Après une dernière grimace destiné a mon frangin je me retourné et répondit à mon père: **

**Saki- Très bien papa!! Merci!! Bon ben moi je vais me reposé dans ma chambre.**

**Je détestais mentir mais je ne tenais vraiment pas a raconté comment ma soirée avait mal tourné. **

**Ma journée sa passa assé bien. Je ramassé mes vêtements de la veille que j'avais laissé traîné au sol, je jouai avec Kéro (il était trop mignon quand il courrait partout derrière moi espérant attrapé la gâterie que je lui tendais). **

**Puis après le souper je pris ma douche et me couché de bonne heure ( C'est que j'ai du sommeil a rattrapé moi).**

**Toute la journée j'avais réussi a ne pas pensé a ma soirée d'hier, mais je savait que demain, elle me tomberait dessus et j'espérais pouvoir y faire face.**

**Toute la journée j'avais réussi a ne pas pensé a ma soirée d'hier, mais je savait que demain, elle me tomberait dessus et j'espérais pouvoir y faire face.**



**Lendemain matin**

**Un lundi. Un autre lundi. Un pu de lundi. Comme j'haïssais les lundi ! Et celui-ci plus que tout les autres.**

**Peut-être que je m'en faisais pour rien, mais je m'en faisais tout de même. Comment ne pas m'en faire? **

**J'avais été ridicule. **

**J'avais pensé m'avoir faite de nouveaux amis et tout ce que j'avais réussi a faire c'était d'avoir l'aire stupide. **

**Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que Takashi, Chiharu et Naoko ne fasse aucune remarque.**

**Pour une fois je voulais qu'on m'ignore. Mais bon... **

**Il y avait tout de même un point positif: j'avais revu Tomoyo.**

**Je m'habillé lentement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.**

**Toya- Bonjour petit monstre!!! Tu as réussi a rattrapé ton sommeil cet nuit?**

**Saki- Je ne suis pas un petit monstre Toya. Et oui j'ai très bien dormi merci.**

**Toya- Ho je te demandais pas sa par politesse mais pour savoir si quelqu'un avais réussi a dormir malgré les ronflements que tu poussais.**

**Saki- TOYAAAAAAA!!! **

**Il se sauva en courrant et je le poursuivi dans toute la maison.**

**j'allais l'attrapé quand je fut interrompu par mon père:**

**Papa- Sakura tu devrais déjà être partie les cours son commencé depuis 10minutes.**

Je poussai un hurlement de surprise puis partie en courrant.

**Saki- Aure voir papa ! Bye Toya!!!**

**Je venais de sortir de la maison quand je fonçai sur quelqu'un.**

**Saki- Désolé je suis vraiment maladroite.**

**???- Y a pas de mal! Je suis heureuse de voire que tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes matinal. Toujours en retard!!!**

**Saki- Tomoyo c'est pas bien de se moqué des gens et de toute façon c'est de la faute de Toya.**

**Tomi- Alors si tu le dis... Je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi?**

**Saki- Bien sure. De toute façon je ne suis pas pressé, comme je suis en retard j'ai décidé de ne pas allé au premier cours.**

**Tomi- Et c'est moi que tu traite de rebelle?**

**Saki- Tu comprend se que je veux dire.**

**Un silence se fit et nous nous mîmes a marché. Le silence se faisait lourd. J'avais bien des chose a dire, surtout des questions à poser, mais je ne savais pas comment abordée le sujet. Finalement ce fut Tomoyo qui prit la parole.**

**Tomi- Tu sais, je voulais t'expliquer se qui s'est passé au bar.**

**Saki- Tu veux dire se qui a provoqué cet bagarre?**

**Tomi- (un peu gêné) Oui.**

**Saki- Alors c'est vrai que tu as essayé de volé un petit copain à quelqu'un?**

**Tomi- Non c'est archi-faux.**

**Saki- Bien alors explique moi.**

**Tomi- D'accord. Tu connais déjà Takashi Yamasaki. et tu dois connaître sa réputation alors tu**

**Saki- Euh... Non je ne connais pas sa réputation. Je ne le connais que depuis 2 jours alors…**

**Tomi- Ho! Ben il parait qu'il aime bien dragué les filles et s'en servir et sinon il les balances a son frère.**

**Saki- Ouais... C'est sa qui ma fait.**

**Tomi- Il t'as dragué?**

**Saki- Non il m'a balancé à son frère. **

**Tomi-(inquiète) Sa va? Il ne ta rien faite?**

**Saki- Non il a essayé mais je me suis défendu. Bon allé continu ton histoire.**

**Tomi- Ben… j'ai un de mes amis qui est le fils du patron de la boite. Alors on sort souvent là. **

**Et la semaine dernière on était sorti là aussi. Takashi et ses amis était la eux aussi. **

**J'étais arrivé en avance et j'étais seule. Takashi est venu me voir et il a commencé a me parlé. Au début il était très gentil, mais après un moment il a commencé à être plus... collant. **

**Il n'arrêtait pas de me dragué et de me touché. Je lui et dit tout suite que j'avais un copain mais il est devenu pire. **

**Il a commencé à me dire des trucs genre " Je suis mille fois mieux que ton copain" ou " je vais te faire découvrire le septième ciel" Tu voie des truc comme sa.**

**Je l'ai donc repoussé mais il s'est fâché et ma embrassé de force. Chiharu et Naoko on vu la scène et tout de suite Takashi à fais passé sa sur mon dos mais, mon copain est arrivé et Takashi c'est fait mettre dehors du bar.**

**Alors Chiharu et Naoko on commencé à me faire une réputation.**

**J'avais écouté son histoire et je n'en revenais pas. Takashi était vraiment un beau salop. Et moi qui croyais être son amie. Finalement les chose avait bien fait de tourné aussi mal.**

**Je n'avais peut-être toujours pas d'amis mais au moins, il ne m'étais rien arrivé.**

**Tomoyo me fixait attendant une réaction. Je pris enfin a parole: **

**Saki- NON MAIS C'EST UN BEAU SALOP!!! Hurlais-je faisant tourné quelqu'un tête sur notre passage.**

**Tomi- Tu a raison mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Moi j'ai effacé ce chapitre de ma vie.**

**Saki- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais sa mais tu devrais me l'apprendre sa me serait utile.**

**Tomi- Ho! Avec un peu de pratique on peut oublié n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon tu es une spécialiste. Répondit-elle d'un ton coquin**

**Saki- Comment sa?**

**Tomi- Tu oubli de te lever à l'heure tout les matin!**

**On éclata tout deux de rire.**

**J'était arrivé devant l'université et j'allais me séparer à regrets de Tomoyo.**

**Saki- Bon ben je suis arrivé. Je dois te laissé.**

**Tomi- Ben moi aussi je viens.**

**Saki- Comment sa?**

**Tomi- Ta pas remarqué que je porte le même uniforme que toi?**

**Hé oui! Tomoyo portait l'uniforme à petit jupe écossaise verte et a blouse blanche avec une petite veste verte qui représentait notre université.**

**Saki- Sérieux????? **

**Je lui sautai au coup. Ma cousine et meilleure amie était dans le même établissement que moi. C'était trop génial!!!**

**Tomi- Euh... Saki... tu m'étouffe. Je la lâchai immédiatement**

**Saki- Oups. Désolé, C'est la joie. Sa veux dire qu e je ne serai plus seule!!!**

**Tomi- Seule??**

**Saki- Euh... oui. Tu me connais je suis tellement gêné que je ne me suis pas encore faite d'amis, sauf ceux de cet fin de semaine, mais j'appelle pas vraiment sa des amis.**

**DRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG**

**La cloche du deuxième cours**

**Tomi- Bon moi je dois allé en cours mais se midi viens me rejoindre à la cafétéria je te présenterai mes amis. **

**Elle me tourna le dos et partie en courrant vers le bâtiment. **

**Je commençai à marché lentement pensant au nouveaux amis que Tomoyo allait me présenté et si je devais leur faire confiance a eux lorsque j'entendit mon non.**

**Je relevé la tête et vue Tomoyo au loin me regardé**

**Tomi- Saki, tu ne seras plus seule c'est promis. **

**Puis elle reparti.**

**Un cours. Un seule cours. Pourtant on aurait dit que cela faisait des heures qu'il durait.**

**Lorsque la cloche de fin des cours se fit entendre, je me précipité à l'extérieure de la classe. Direction caféterie. **

**J'appréhendais un peu se moment. Oui j'allais être avec Tomoyo, mais est-ce que je devais vraiment faire confiance à ses amis cet fois-ci?**

**Je fut rapidement sortie de mes pensé par deux garçons que je ne connaissais pas ( pas trop dure puisque je ne connais pratiquement personne), Mais eux semblaient me connaître.**

**Garçon 1- Alors c'est de toi qu'il s'agit!?**

**Garçon2- C'est vrai que t'es pas mal faite. Mais même là, je dirais qu'ils ont été méchant. Moi j'aurais dit que tu étais un méchant pétard.**

**Je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi ils parlait. Je voulu leur demandé mais le premier garçon repris la parole.**

**Garçon 1- Alors avec nous sa te tente pas. Tu va voir on est doux.**

**Là, j'avais compris.**

**Saki- Euh, désolé mais j'ai pas de temps… et, sans perdre une seconde, je m'enfuis sous les rires des 2 garçons.**

**Non mais qu'est-ce que sa voulait dire. D'ou il me connaissait eux? ( Plus l'histoire avance plus j'suis populaire).**

**Arrivé a la café je repéré Tomoyo assise seule au fond de la café. J'allai la rejoindre**

**Tomi- Salut Saki! Comment sa s'est passé ton cour?**

**Saki- Ben tu sais moi et les math on a jamais été bien lié.**

**Tomi- Oui je sais.**

**Saki- Et toi?**

**Elle vins pour répondre mais nous fûmes interrompu.**

**???- Alors? C'est la multiplication des putain a se que je vois?**

**Tomi- Oui j'en vois justement 2 devant moi.**

**Tomoyo avait plus de répondant que lorsque nous étions jeune et je trouvais sa vraiment bien.**

**Tomi- Alors Chiharu? Que nous veux-tu?**

**Chiha- Pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose de votre par espèce de salope?**

**Saki- Comment sa salope. On a rien fais nous.**

**Naoko- sale traîné ne nous adresse pas la parole.**

**Tomi- Ben si vous voulez pas que l'on vous parle dégagez et foutez nous la paix.**

**Offusqué, Mes "ex-amies" S'en aillèrent bousculant au passage une jeune fille au cheveux long et noire, Cette dernier leur fit la grimace et se dirigea dans notre direction.**

**Fille- A se que je voie nos deux chiennes arrangées on mangé du chien ce matin.**

**Tomi- Meiling, c'est pas gentil se que tu dit**

**Mei- De quoi? C'est elles qui nous insulte d'habitude.**

**Tomi- Je ne parle par pour elle mais pour les chiennes. Non mais pauvre petites chiennes être comparé à sa. Répliqua-t-elle en pointant Chiharu et Naoko du doigt.**

**Je ne pu m'empêché d'éclaté de rire a cette remarque bientôt suivi de Tomoyo et de la dénommé Meiling.**

**Puis se calmant peu a peu Tomoyo me présenta**

**Tomi- Meiling je te présente ma meilleure amie et cousine Sakura Kinomoto.**

**Je lui fit un petit sourire en signe de salut avant de me faire étranglé.**

**Mei(m'étranglant)- Woaw!!! La Sakura!!! La vrai de vrai???**

**Puis se reculant et me regardant.**

**Mei- Tomoyo c'est pas une blague c'est la vrai 1**

**Sakura en chaire et en os!!!! Woao là chui impressionné.**

**Encore une fois je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait ( sa devient une habitude).**

**Mei- Tu comprend Tomi ma tellement parlé de toi. J'ignorais que tu venais à la même université que nous par exemple. Tomoyo tu me la caché.**

**Tomi- Non pas du tout je ne l'ai appris que cet fin de semaine. J'ai l'ai rencontré au bar.**

**Mei- Aaah! D'accord. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était muette.**

**Saki- Je ne le suis pas non plus.**

**Mei- Mais c'est fantastique elle parle.**

**Tomi- Euh... Mei tout le monde nous regarde. **

**Effectivement, plusieurs élèves, attiré par le bruit de la furie devant nous, nous observais d'un oeil curieux.**

**Mei- Oups!**

**Tomi- Hey Meiling! Les garçon son où?**

**Mei- Ho! Ils avaient un entraînement se midi. Mais ils font dire qu'il seront la se soir a 6hr comme promis.**

**Elle s'assit et commença a mangé. **

**C'est a se moment que je remarqué la bague de fiançailles à son doigt.**

**Saki- Tu es fiancé? Demandais-je?**

**Mei- Non marié**

**Saki- MARÉE? hurlais-je**

**Mei- Hum hum. Affirma-t-elle.**

**Saki- Woaw tu es la première personne marié que je rencontre.**

**Tomoyo et Meiling me fixèrent étrangement et je compris que se que j'avais dit pouvais paraître étrange alors je me repris.**

**Saki- Aussi jeune je veux dire.**

**Mei- Oui je me suis marié à mes 17ans.**

**Saki- Et qu'elle age as- tu ?**

**Mei- 19ans**

**Saki- Waow c'est formidable!!**

**Tomi- AAAAAAAAAAh!**

**Mei- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Saki- Tu t'es fais mal?**

**Tomi- Non non. C'est juste que j'allait oublié de te demandé quelque chose Sakura.**

**Saki- Ben s'est pas si grave que sa.**

**Tomi- Mais si. Tu ne comprend pas.**

**Saki- Ben explique moi.**

**Tomi- Ben c'est pour se soir. Tu as quelque chose de prévu?**

**Mei- Ho non c'est reparti. **

**Saki- Nenon. Pourquoi?**

**Tomi- Tu voie dans mon cour on...**

**Saki- Quel cours?**

**Tomi- C'est vrai je ne te l'ai pas dit. Je suis en design de mode.**

**Saki- Sa c'est tout toi. Déjà toute petite tu me faisais plein de costumes.**

**Mei- Alors tu connais déjà la folie meurtrière de Tomoyo. Po'vre chouette je te pleins. **

**Tomi- Meurtrière en?? Si tu veux Mei tu peux rester plus tard se soir. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.**

**Mei- non-merci! Je vais passé mon tour.**

**Tomi- Je disait donc que dans mon cours pour la fin du semestre nous préparons une parade de mode et chaque élèves dois présenté 10 habits.**

**Je me demandais donc si tu ne voulais pas être l'une de mes modèles?**

**Saki- Moi? Voyons Tomi, Je ne suis pas un mannequin. Je n'en ai pas la beauté et l'allure. Je suis moche comme un pou.**

**Mei- Euh... Saki. Tu permets que je t'appelle Saki?**

**Saki- Oui oui.**

**Mei- Saki tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ressemant?**

**saki- Oui se matin. Pourquoi?**

**Mei- Ben nettoie le parce que tu es de celle que l'on peux placé dans la catégorie des MÉCHANTS PÉTARDS.**

**Saki- Non ce n'est pas vrai. je suis très ordinaire comme fille.**

**Mei- Ben oui et le pape ne croie pas en Dieu.**

**Tomi- Saki accepte et ce soir on demandera au garçon si tu es si laide que sa.**

**Saki- Mais sa va pas? C'est pas des chose qui se demande sa1**

**Tomi- Ben alors avoue que t'es pas laide**

**Mei- Et que t'es un MÉCHANT PÉTARD**

**Saki- Je ne suis pas une méchant pétard mais je ne suis pas laide non plus. Sa vous va comme sa?**

**Tomi- Parfait!!**

**Mei- PAS DU TOUT1 Elle est un méchant pétard bon.**

**Tomi- Mei n'en fait pas toute une histoire. **

**Mei- Mais... bon c'est beau...**

**Tomi- Alors saki tu accepte.**

**Saki- ouais c'est a quel heure?**

**Tomi- A 6hr chez moi.**

**DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNG**

**La cloche sonna( ben voyon donc. pas vrai?)**

**Saki- Euh tomoyo tu pourrais me donné ton adresse?**

**Tomi(jouant la comédie)- Haaaaaaaa! Sakura m'a complètement oublié. Seulement 10ans de séparation et elle a tout ou blé de moi.**

**Mei- Ben 10ans c'est quand même beaucoup.**

**Tomi- Chut! Elle m'a oublié. Elle ma délaissé. Ho cruel vie comment as-tu pu nous joué un si vile tour.**

**Mei- Et c'est a moi qu'elle disait de pas en faire toute une histoire...**

**Saki- Euh... Tomoyo? T'as pas comme l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là?**

**Tomi- Si, si mais c'est marrant!!!**

**Mei- Bon je dois y allé a se soir les fille.**

**Et elle partie nous laissant seule.**

**Tomi- Dit Saki. Tu voudrais pas venir souper à la maison? Ma mère serait contente de te revoir.**

**Saki- Mais oui. Sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Sonomi. Il faudra d'abord passé par chez moi pour avertire papa et Toya.**

**Tomi- D'accord. J'en profiterai pour prendre de leur nouvelles.**

**Saki- Parfait et moi je vais te présenté quelqu'un**

**Tomi -Ah oui? Et qui sa?**

**Saki- Mon petit meilleur ami.**

**Tomi- Un meilleur ami??? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard?? N'y aurait-il pas de l'amour dans l'air??**

**Saki- La Tomoyo tu te trompe. Oui je l'aime mais je n'en suis pas amoureuse et tu va comprendre pourquoi se soir.**

**Tomi- Ho c'est dommage.**

**Saki- Mais dit moi tu ne ma pas dit que tu avais un petit ami toi??**

**Tomi- Oui mais je t'en parlerai se soir parce que la on va être en retard. On se rejoint à la sortie de l'école d'accord?**

**Saki- Parfait! A tout a l'heure. **

**Je lui tournée le dos et me dirigé a mon cours. En tournant un coin je fonçai dans quelqu'un(empoté comme je suis) et on se retrouva tout les deux au sol.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ma vie**_



_**chapitre 4**_

_**Je lui tournée le dos et me dirigé a mon cours. En tournant un coin je fonçai dans quelqu'un (empoté comme je suis) et on se retrouva tout les deux au sol.**_

_**La personne se releva précipitamment et me lança un regard noir.**_

_**???- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention??? T'as quoi devant les yeux? Espèce de petite salope!**_

_**J'était stupéfaite. J'écoutais les insultes de mon interlocuteur sans bronché. Je ne savais quoi dire devant tant de haine à mon égard. Mon malaise paraissait sur mon visage, tant, il était grand. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas mon souffre douleur de continuer à se déchaîné sur moi.**_

_**???- Espèce de gourde je ne sais pas se qui me retient de te frappé, surtout après se que tu a fais au...**_

_**Il fut interrompu parce ce lui que je pourrais appeler, pour l'instant: mon sauveur.**_

_**Sauveur- Je savais que tu était un saloir, mais au point de menacé de frappé une fille. Takashi t'es de pire en pire.**_

_**Takashi se retourna et fixa mon sauveur. Je levai la tête et le fixai aussi. **_

_**Il était sexy avec ses petite lunette ronde devant ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux de soie couleur nuit étoilé (Je voudrais remercier les teintures Feria de l'Oréal paris pour se nom.) **_

_**Il avait un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres lorsqu'il repris la parole.**_

_**Sauveur- Tu ferais mieux de fiché le camp avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus et que je décide de dévoilé tes petits secrets devant cette superbe assemblé, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que regardé une fille se faire insulté par un salop de ton genre.**_

_**Takashi devint rouge de honte et parti sans demandé son reste, trop blessé dans son orgueil sans doute.**_

_**Mon sauveur se rapprocha de moi et me tendit la main. Je l'accepté avec gratitude.**_

_**Saki- Je te remercie infiniment.**_

_**Sauveur- Se n'est rien. Tu ne devrais pas laissé les gens t'insulté ainsi.**_

_**Saki- Habituellement on ne m'insulte pas de la sorte. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.**_

_**Sauveur- Et bien dorénavant tu saura. Est-ce que cette jolie fleur porte un nom? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.**_

_**Saki- Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**Sauveur- Sakura cela veux dire fleur de cerisier si je ne me trompe pas?**_

_**J'acquise d'un signe de tête.**_

_**Sauveur- Hey bien j'ai visé dans le mille en te qualifiant de jolie fleur.**_

_**Je sentie mes joues rougir devant se compliment. C'est qu'il était rare que j'en reçoive d'un inconnu.**_

_**Sauveur (avec un air penseur)- Sakura Sakura **_

_**Sakura? Ou ai-je entendu ce nom? Puis avec un sourire mystérieux: Haaa je voie. Sakura je fut heureux de faire ta connaissance au plaisir de te revoir!**_

_**Avant même que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, il parti. Je n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demandé son nom. **_

_**Il resterait donc baptiser sous le nom de Sauveur jusqu'a se que je puisse lui demandé.**_

_**La foule qui s'avait assemblé comment sa a se dissipé et je pu rejoindre mon cours. **_

_**A la fin des cours**_

_**Tomoyo m'attendais à la sortie de l'école. Ce fut au pas de course que je la rejoignit.**_

_**Tomi- Toujours en retard a se que je voie. Me lança-t-elle joyeusement.**_

_**Saki- S'est ma marque de commerce. Lui répondis-je. A se que je voie, tu es d'excellente humeur pourrais- je savoir pourquoi?**_

_**Tomi- Il y a plusieurs raison, mais la première est que j'ai eu vent d'une petite confrontation entre une connaissance et de Takashi et que se serait Takashi qui aurait perdu,**_

_**Saki- Tu en a entendu parlé?**_

_**Tomi- Oui oui! Et je trouve sa trop génial.**_

_**Saki- Ben on voit que t'étais pas là.**_

_**Tomi- Non mais voir Takashi se faire fermé son sale clapet est de ces choses que j'adore voir.**_

_**Saki- Héééééé!!! Sa veux dire que tu connais mon sauveur?**_

_**Tomi- Oui**_

_**Saki- Ben alors tu peux me dire son nom?**_

_**Tomi- Hooo! Ne t'inquiet pas tu va faire sa connaissance bientôt! Tu veux savoir quel sont **_

_**les autre raison de ma bonne humeur?**_

_**Saki- bBah dit toujours...**_

_**Tomi- Je vais pouvoir te voir a nouveau portant, a nouveau, mes vêtements nouveau fabriqué à la sueur de mon front juste pour toi.**_

**_Saki- Euh... Tomoyo... sa fait beaucoup de nouveau tu ne trouve pas!?_**

_**Elle était complètement partie dans son délire**_

_**Tomi- Déjà petite tu étais mon mannequin fétiche, mais maintient que**_

_**Saki- Euh... Tomoyo?**_

_**Tomi-Tu as grandi et que tu a se corps parfait je suis aux anges. je vais pouvoir faire de magnifiques**_

_**Saki- TOMOYO!! Hurlais-je**_

_**Enfin cette dernière sortie de son délire et porta son attention sur moi.**_

_**Tomi- Quoi?**_

_**Saki- On est rendu.**_

_**Tomi- Ho.**_

_**En effets nous étions arrivé. Une fois entré je remarquai que personne n'était là.**_

_**Je me dirigé ver le tableau ou était inscris notre horaire a moi, mon frère et mon père. **_

_**Il y était écris que chacun se soir rentreraient tard puisque tout deux travaillaient.**_

_**Saki- Je suis désolé Tomoyo mais Toya et papa travail se soir tu ne pourra donc pas les voir.**_

_**Tomi- Ce n'est rien, je les verrai une autre fois.**_

_**Saki- Bon bien je vais leur laissé un mots et nous pourrons repartir,**_

_**Tomi- Et ton meilleur ami que tu était sensé me présenté? Tu l'oublie ou tu veux me le caché?**_

_**Saki- C'est vrai, j' avais oublié. Allé suis-moi!**_

_**Nous rendre dans ma chambre où aussitôt le seuil de porte franchit une petite boule de poile grimpa le long de ma jambe pour venir se posté sur mon épaule. **_

_**Tomoyo n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'au moment ou elle tourna la tête pour me demander ou se trouvait mon ami.**_

_**Tomi- Où est-il HAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Saki- Je savais qu'il allait ta faire de l'effet mais a se point là!!! Rigolais-je**_

_**Se ne fut pas long que la réaction de Tomoyo se fit.**_

_**Tomi- Qu'il est mignon dit-elle en se précipitant pour venir le flatté. Comment s'appel-t-il?**_

_**SAki- C'est Kerberos, mais je l'appel seulement **_

_**Kéro. C'est plus court et plus mignon.**_

_**kéro avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier Tomoyo.**_

_**Il descendit de mon épaule aussi vite qu'il l'avait grimpé et alla se posté sur celle de ma cousine.**_

_**Tomi- je comprend se que tu voulais dire par un amour impossible. Remarque cela pourrait faire un bon film " Un amour impossible entre une jeune fille et un furet". Accrocheur comme titre non?**_

_**Saki- Tomoyo j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais trop d'imagination.**_

_**Au grand malheur de Tomoyo ( elle ne voulait pas laissé Kéro), nous quittâmes ma demeure pour se rende ;a la sienne ou je fus accueilli par sa mère comme si cela faisait 10 ans que nous nous étions pas vue et je réalisé que c'était bien le cas.**_

_**Les retrouvaille se firent des plus joyeuse. **_

_**Tous le monde raconta se qui s'avais passé dans nos vie depuis 10ans, autour d'un bon repas. **_

_**Nous fûmes interrompit pas la sonnette de l'entré et par un domestique venant nous prévenir de l'arrivé de Meiling. **_

_**Nous montâmes tous dans la chambre de Tomoyo où là la conversation changea complètement de sujet**_

_**Mei- Désolé du retard, mais je parlais avec mon amour et je n'ai pas vue le temps passé.**_

_**Tomi- Pour ton amour on peut bien te pardonné.**_

_**Mei- Hoooo!!! Mille merci les filles.**_

_**Tomi- De toute façon les garçosn ne sont pas encore arrivé.**_

_**Mei- Je sais mon chéri me la dit tout a l'heure. Ils devaient passé par l'université avant. Il devrait arrivé dans quelque instant.**_

_**Saki- Ben commençons les essayages tout de suite alors.**_

_**Tomi- Hooo!! Saki tu me fais tellement plaisir en disant cela. Me dit-elle avec des étoile dans les yeux puis en lançant un regard accusateur vers Meiling. Ô moins une personne qui me comprend et qui aima es que je fais.**_

_**Saki- Euh... oui biensuret, mais c'est aussi que plutôt on commencera et plutôt on finira.**_

_**Mei(avec un sourire de victoire)- ha ha! Je le savais!!!**_

_**Sur cet ambiance, que je ne saurais décrire tant elle était étrange ( un mélange de bonne humeur de fou rire et de colère) les essayages commencèrent. **_

_**Pendant que j'essayais une splendide robe longue, stretch, blanche, fendu jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrire et des voix masculines résonnés.**_

_**Voix1- Désolé les filles pour le retard, **_

_**Voix2- Mais vous savez, un grand pouvoir égale a de grandes responsabilités. (Vive spiderman!!!!)**_

_**Tomi- Quel pouvoir? T'es juste assistant capitaine.**_

_**Je sortie la tête pour pouvoir voir à qui appartenait les voix et qu'elle surprise de reconnaître la mon sauveur et Shaolan Li (si je me souvenais bien.0**_

_**Sauveur(qui est la voix2)- Tomi, toi t'as le don de peté ma bulle. dit-il avant de l'embrassé**_

_**Shaolan, lui, me regardais avec un regard mi-Impressionné mi-froid.**_

_**Se ne fut que lorsque Meiling lui parla qu'il sortie de sa rêverie,**_

_**Mei- Alors "chéri" tu reviens de ton nuage ou quoi?**_

_**Shao- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle? Demanda-t-il me pointant du doigt.**_

_**Se fut a se moment que Tomoyo et mon sauveur arrêtèrent de s'embrassé pour reporté leur attention au monde extérieur. **_

_**Je sortie entièrement de ma cabine pour leurs faire face mais plus rien ne sortie de leurs bouches. Ils étaient fixai sur moi.**_

_**Tomi- Eh bien une chance que je ne suis pas jalouse. Dit-elle a l'attention de son petit ami**_

_**Sauveur- Sakura tu es magnifique. voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançais Tomoyo il ajouta: Et la robe que tu porte a dû être faite par un ange pour être aussi belle.**_

_**Tomi- Ouais bien essayé. Rigola-t-elle.**_

_**Moi j'avais suivi la conversation qu'a moitié. J'étais perdu dans deux ambres sans fonds. **_

_**Je ne pouvais lâché ce regard qui me faisait frissonné.**_

_**Et Shaolan, avait l'air d'être dans le même état que moi. Comme si un lien nous unissait.**_

_**Se fut Meiling qui le rompit**_

_**Mei- Ben Tomi, t'es peut-être pas jalouse toi, mais moi si. Dit- elle avant de se jeté au coup de Shaolan. **_

_**Celui-ci reporta son attention à la furie qui était accroché ;a son coup.**_

_**shao- Hey Mei calme toi et lâche moi!**_

_**Tout le monde rigolait, mais moi une question me brûlait les lèvres. je craignais la réponse mais je ne pu m'empêché de la posé:**_

_**Saki- Alors c'est lui ton mari?**_

_**Tous le monde cessa de rire et me regarda. **_

_**Mei, avec un grand sourire, s'approche de moi en tirant derrière elle son"chéri".**_

_**Elle tira la main de Shaolan et me montra son alliance.**_

_**Mei- On fait un couple magnifique n'est-ce pas?**_

_**HA HA! Vous y avez cru?? Je ne ferais jamais sa a ma grande amie Saki. Po've tite!( De toute façon avec les menaces de Lanalia j'était mieu de faire de Shao un celibatair)**_

_**Bon voici le vrai chapitre 9. Bonne Lecture!!!**_

_**Tous le monde cessa de rire et me regarda.**_

_**Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque j'avais prononcé ces mots je l'avais fais avec une voix attristé. Comme si de la réponse dépendait ma vie ?**_

_**Mei se rapprocha de moi, avec un grand sourire, en tirant derrière elle son "chéri". **_

_**Arrivé a mes coté, elle tira sur la main de Shaolan, qui poussa un petit cri de désapprobation et l'approcha de mon visage. **_

_**Mei- Il n'a pas voulu de moi se rustre. Regarde pas d'alliance. Me dit-elle en agitant la main de Shaolan(qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier du tout) sous mes yeux.**_

_**Je ne pu m'empêché de poussé un soupire de soulagement. **_

_**Tomoyo, mon sauveur et Meiling me fixèrent avec un regard emplis de question. Shaolan était, lui, occupé a se massé le poignet que Mei avait préalablement lâché.**_

_**Shao- Sa n'explique pas se qu'elle fait ici. Lança-t-il d'un ton sanglant qui me fit des frissons dans le dos.**_

_**J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'aimais pas beaucoup(Naaaah??) Et que ma seule présence dans la même pièce que lui le dérangeait.**_

_**Tomi- Ben de 1: C'est ma meilleur amie**_

_**Shao- Ha oui et depuis quand? Sa ne fais même pas deux mois que tu es de retour.**_

_**Tomi- Dis toi qu'elle as été ma meilleur amie avant même que tu t'aperçoive que tes sœurs sont complètement folles. **_

_**Shao- Bah alors sa fais un sacré bail. Et comment sa se fais que l'on n'est jamais entendu parlé d'elle?**_

_**Cet fois sa fut Mei qui lui répondit.**_

_**Mei- T'écoute jamais se que l'on dit toi? Je crois que Tomoyo nous en a tellement parlé que je suis sure de la connaître mieux que moi-même.**_

_**Shao- Tu veux dire que s'est Sakura? La Sakura?**_

_**Tomi- Oui Oui! C'est la Sakura.**_

_**Shaolan me toisa du regard. Il avait l'air impressionné comme s'il voyait une grande star de Hollywood, mais se ne fut que de courte duré. quelque instant après il recouvra son masque impassible et son regard froid et demanda:**_

_**Shao- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec ce salopard de Takashi « La Sakura? »**_

_**Saki- « la Sakura » A-t-elle sont mots a dire?**_

_**Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Il est vrai que je n'avais encore rien dit. Shaolan me fit signe qu'il attendait ma réponse. Je repris donc la parole.**_

_**Saki- J'était avec se "salopard de Takashi ", comme tu dis, Croyant qu'il était mon ami, mais je me suis trompé. Et si tu as un problème avec sa t'as que le dire pour qu'on le règle au plus vite.**_

_**Shaolan, toujours impassible, secoua la tête en signe de négation.**_

_**Shao- Aucun problème avec sa. Et c'est quoi les autre raison de ta présence?**_

_**Cet fois, sa voix avait été un peu plus douce. Certes froide, mais plus douce. **_

_**Cet fois à ma grande surprise se fut mon sauveur qui répondit:**_

_**Sauveur: Shao t'es vraiment pas fut fut des fois.**_

_**Shao- Répète pour voir???**_

_**Sauveur- En plus d'être pas fut fut tu deviens sourd? Est-ce que les longues année de ta vie passé qui commence a pesé?**_

_**Shao- Hey le finfino! Si t'es si malin, éclaire donc ma lanterne.**_

_**Sauveur- Ben elle va faire partie du défilé. Regarde ce qu'elle porte. Je crois pas que se soit ses habits de tout les jours.**_

_**Tomi- Voici donc la raison numéro 2. Elle sera notre deuxième mannequin féminin.**_

_**Shao- Ho. Lâcha-t-il.**_

_**Mon sauveur s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.**_

_**Sauveur- Je n'étais pas sure si c'était bien toi se matin. Tomoyo nous a tellement parlé de toi. Laisse moi me présenté. Je suis Eriol Hiragizawa. Le petit ami de Tomoyo.**_

_**Je serai sa main et lui fit un grand sourire.**_

_**Saki- Heureuse de te rencontré Eriol.**_

_**Tomi- Bon sa suffit la parlotte, la y'en a marre.**_

_**Mes création sont génial mais elle ne vont pas se porter tout seule. Allé tous à vos cabines d'essayage. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ma vie**_



_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Biiip Biiiip Biiiip **_

_**Spaf! Mon réveil matin tomba sur le sol avec fracas faisant sursauté Kéro.**_

_**J'était encore une fois en retard (il ne faut pas perdre ses habitudes) Mais cette fois-ci si j'arrivais en retard on risquait de m'en vouloir.**_

_**Je pris donc une douche rapide, enfilai mon uniforme et sans prendre la peine de manger ou de m'arranger je partie en roulant, a vitesse grand V, vers l'école. **_

_**Pour une fois j'arrivai a l'école avec 10 minute d'avance et pour UNE fois il y avait des gens qui m'attendait a l'entré de l'université.**_

**_Mei- Go Saki go! Go Saki Go! C'est toi la meilleur !!! On va gagné._**

_**Eriol- Mei on a déjà gagné. Elle est arrivé avec 10minutes d'avance.**_

_**Je me précipité vers eux essoufflé comme si j'avais fait un marathon(mais en y repensant c'était quesement sa)**_

_**Tomi- je savais que tu pouvais le faire ma Saki. Me dit-elle ne me prenant dans ses bras.**_

_**Saki- C'est pour sa que t'as parié contre moi hier!?**_

_**Tomi- Hi hi!!**_

_**Petit retour en arrière…(flash back Koi)**_

_**Après que les essayages soient enfin terminé, Tomoyo nous offrit de prendre un thé pour se relaxé un peu se que tous accepta.**_

_**La covenantaire était plutôt joyeuse et...dénué de sens. En effet celle-ci vit passé bon nombre de sujets plus ridicule les uns que les autres Pour finir a celui qui nous intéresse : les retards.**_

_**Mei- Dit moi Sakura c'est vrai que tu es toujours en retard?**_

_**Saki- Euh… Ouais.**_

_**Eriol- Comment sa se fait?**_

_**Saki- ben comme je l'ai dit a Tomoyo c'est ma marque de commerce, Mais c'est encore pire le matin.**_

_**Shao- Ouais tu passe ton temps a arrivé en retard en cours d'histoire.**_

_**Saki- Comment tu sais sa?**_

_**Shao- ben je suis dans le même cours que toi. T'avais jamais remarqué?**_

_**Saki- Non!**_

_**Tomi- C'est ma Saki tout craché sa!!!**_

_**Saki, Mei- Comment sa?**_

_**Tomi- Si naïve, si perdu dans les nuages et toujours en retard!!!**_

_**Eriol- Moi je suis sure que Sakura serait capable d'arrivé elle a l'heure si elle le voulait.**_

_**Tomi- Tu veux parié mon chéri?**_

_**Eriol- Et pourquoi pas?**_

_**Saki- je crois pas...**_

_**Tomi- D'accord. Moi je dit qu'elle ne sera pas capable d'arrivé a l'heure.**_

_**Mei- Moi je suis sur que oui. **_

_**Eriol- Ben on est deux pour. Et toi Shao?**_

_**Shao- Je vais encouragé Tomoyo. Depuis le temps que je la voie arrivé en retard je suis sure qu'elle est incapable d'arrivé a l'heure.**_

_**Saki- Hey c'est pas gentil sa!!!**_

_**Tomi- On pari quoi?**_

_**Eriol- Ben si on gagne vous faite nos devoir pendant toute la semaine et **_

_**Tomi- Si nous gagnons vous faite nos devoir pendant toute la semaine ET en plus vous allé devoir faire mes mannequin pour les 2 prochaine parade.**_

_**Mei- Yé trop tard pour changé de camp?**_

_**Saki- La confiance règne!!!**_

_**Mei- Désolé. Je te soutient a 100 Saki. Vas-y t'es capable.**_

_**Saki- Je suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée de parier sur moi comme sa…**_

_**Eriol- Ben oui on va juste rire un peu. Il suffit que demain matin tu arrive a l'heure et c'est tout.**_

_**Saki- Facile à dire.**_

_**Mei- Mais fais attention à toi si jamais tu osais arrivé en retard. Tu aurait droit au châtiment de la grande Meiling! Ha hA hA ha(rire sadique)**_

_**Retour vers... a vrai dire c'est toujours le passé mais bon ... retour pareil.**_

_**Sa me faisait étrange, de 1: Ne pas être seule en arrivant a l'université et de 2: D'être en avance.**_

_**Eriol- Tu vois que se n'était pas si difficile**_

_**Saki- Oui t'avais raison.**_

_**Mei- Et en plus on a congé de devoir pendant une semaine!!!!!**_

_**Driiiiinnnnng**_

_**Tomi- Bon ben on se revoit au dîner tout le monde.**_

_**Elle se retourna et partie a ses cours.**_

_**Mei- Au fait tu étudies en quoi Sakura?**_

_**Saki- Ben en fait j'ai pris des cours comme sa. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi. Et toi?**_

_**Mei- Moi j'étudies en gestion de commerce. J'aimerais m'ouvrire un petit hôtel sur une plage.**_

_**Saki- C'est bien d'avoir des projet d'avenir. Et toi Eriol? Shaolan?**_

_**Eriol- Moi je suis en deuxième année de médecine et Shao...**_

_**Shao- Va finir par être en retard à son cours tout comme vous d'ailleurs. L'interrompit-il.**_

_**Eriol- Ouais ta raison. Allé Mei on y va.( leurs cours son dans le même bâtiment)**_

_**Saki- A ce midi!!!**_

_**Shao- Allé toi on y va!**_

_**Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers le bâtiment. Une grande chaleur m'envahit quand je sentit sa main dans la mienne. J'était toute déboussolai quand je lui demandai:**_

_**Saki- Han? Où on va?**_

_**Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il m'avait pris la main et lorsqu'il se retourna pour me répondre son regard se porta sur nos mains jointes. De petit rougeur vinrent embellire son visage et il s'empressa de séparé nos main.**_

_**Shao- Euh en cous d'histoire.**_

_**Saki- Hein? Pourquoi tu viens dans mon cours? (J'étais encore déboussoler)**_

_**Shao- Je te l'ai dis hier. On est dans le même cours.**_

_**Me réveillant en fin et comprennent que je devais avoir l'air stupide a ne rien comprendre ainsi je senti mes joues rougires et je m'empressai de partir vers notre cours.**_

_**Saki- Ben alors tu viens!?**_

_**Shaolan surpris de ma réaction vint me rejoindre au pas de course. **_

_**Arrivé au cours je pris place au bureau ou j'avais l'habitude de m'asssire, c'est a dire celui dans le coin ou personne ne me remarquerais. **_

_**Mais aussitôt assise on me tira par le bras manquant me faire tombé. Je relevé la tête et croisa un regard ambré, encore une fois je fut totalement déboussoler.**_

_**Saki- Quoi?**_

_**Shao- Viens t'assoire à coté de moi! **_

_**Comme une automate je me levai et le suivi ! Presque arrivé à ma nouvelle place quelqu'un me fit un croche pied et je m'étalai de tout mon long entre les bureaux. Aussitôt Shaolan se précipita sur moi et m'aida a me relevé.**_

_**Shao- Sa va?**_

**_Saki- Han, han... Acquiesçais-je_**

_**Il me fit un sourire et partie s'asssire a sa place puis il me désigna le bureau a ses coté et me fit signe de m'y assoire. Ce que je fit toujours aussi dans les vap.**_

_**Puis reprenant mes esprit je regardai la personne qui m'avait fait le croche pied. C'était une fille qui me lançait un regard noir, je remarquai alors que plusieurs filles de la classe me faisaient se même regard. Et je ne compris que plus tard le pourquoi ces regards.( bah je crois que tout le monde la dja compris)**_

_**Enfin le prof arriva et le cours commença.**_

_**Le cours d'histoire était un cours que j'aimais beaucoup habituellement, mais aujourd'hui j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. **_

_**Chaque fois que Shaolan m'adressait la parole, une pluie de regard noir s'abattait sur moi. Ce fut avec joie que je quitté la classe au son de la cloche. **_

_**Avant de me laissé Shaolan me lança un joyeux:**_

_**Shao- A tout a l'heure Saki! Avec un sourire a faire fondre n'importe qui.**_

_**J'allais lui répondre quand on me poussa brusquement.**_

_**Je me retourné et fis face a un groupe de filles qui n'avaient pas l'air contente du tout.**_

_**Et qui était a leurs têtes? Nulle l'autre que celle qui m'avais fais trébuché dans la classe.**_

_**Fille de tête- De quel droit oses-tu t'adressé a Li Shaolan?**_

_**Saki- Ben c'est un ami. C'est normal de lui parlé non? Et vous qui êtes vous?**_

_**Les filles poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction.**_

_**Fille1- Tu ne connais pas Mizaki?**_

_**Fille2- De quel planète débarques-tu?**_

_**Mizaki- A voir son look je dirais qu'elle sort d'une poubelle.**_

_**Toute les filles se mirent a rire comme si cela était la meilleur blague du siècle. Moi je sentais les larme me monté aux yeux.**_

_**Saki- Si c'était pour m'insulté que tu es venu me parlé t'aurais pu laissé faire ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé.**_

_**Mizaki- Je suis venu te prévenir que si tu t'approchais trop de Li tu risquerais d'avoir des problèmes, les insultes, s'est un plus. Sans cette raison jamais je me serais approché d'une telle laideur.**_

_**Dans un rire elle me tourna le dos et partie suivi de son groupe de filles. **_

_**Moi, je ne pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et je partie me caché dans les toilette. **_

_**Toujours aussi empoté que je suis, en ouvrant la porte j'assommé quelqu'un. Comble de malheur c'était Tomoyo.**_

_**Saki- Tomi! Sa va? Dis-je entre 2 sanglots. Je suis désolé.**_

_**Tomi- Ce n'est rien ma Saki. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?**_

_**Saki- Bah, ce n'est rien. Juste quelque fille jalouse.**_

_**Tomi- Comment sa explique moi.**_

_**Je lui fit une petit résumé et elle se mit en colère.**_

_**Tomi- NON MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND CELLE LA??**_

_**Saki- Tomoyo calme toi se n'est pas si grave.**_

_**Tomi- Mais si c'est grave. Attend que je la voie cette Mizaki. Elle va sentir mon poing près de sa figure de sale cloporte.**_

_**Saki- Mais non Tomi, laisse la faire.**_

_**Tomi- La laissé faire alors qu'elle ta insulté.? Il n'en est pas question.**_

_**Saki- Mais tu sais elle a raison. Regarde moi. On dirait une pouilleuse.**_

_**Tomi- D'accord tu as peut-être besoin d'un petit relookage mais tu n'es pas laide. Tu es un vrai PÉTARD pour dire comme Mei.**_

_**Saki- T'as peut-être raison, mais sa se voie pas au premier coup d'œil.**_

_**Tomi- Tu crois sa? Alors Shaolan... J'ai une idée**_

_**Saki- Quoi Shaolan?**_

_**Tomi- Non laisse et écoute mon idée.**_

_**Saki- C'est quoi?**_

_**Tomi- Vendredi c'est la parade de mode.**_

_**Saki- Ouais et alors.**_

_**Tomi- Ben je te propose Jeudi de se faire une sortie entre filles, toi ,moi et Mei et on va te relooké. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**_

_**Saki- Je suis pas sure que se soit une bonne idée.**_

_**Tomi- Allé Saki. Sa serais marrant et on ira pas en cours de toute la journée.**_

_**saki- Mouais...**_

_**Tomi- allé...**_

_**Saki- ... Bon d'accord. **_

_**Tomi étais au anges, moi par exemple je me demandais de quoi j'allais avoir l'air après cet transformation. Et connaissant Tomoyo j'avais peur. **_

_**Mais ce fut avec le sourire que j'affrontai les deux jours qui me séparais de mon "relookage".**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ma vie**_



_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Tomi étais au anges, moi par exemple je me demandais de quoi j'allais avoir l'air après cet transformation. Et connaissant Tomoyo j'avais peur. **_

_**Mais ce fut avec le sourire que j'affrontai les deux jours qui me séparais de mon "relookage".**_

_**Drrrrrrrrriiiiinnnng!!!!!**_

_**Un cadran qui sonne. Un cadran qui prend une débarque sur le sol. Un cadran qui prend la direction de la poubelle.**_

_**Une autre belle journée qui s'annonçait, qui plus est, sans école puisque nous étions jeudi, ma journée de relookage. Et oui Tomoyo, la rebelle, me forçais a foxé mes cours ( bien que sans elle je le faisais pareil) en sa compagnie et celle de Meiling, pour me faire une transformation extrême. (Sans les chirurgies). **_

_**En plus, la météo annonçais une magnifique journée ensoleillé. **_

_**Le silence régnait lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, mon cri, Réveillant au passage mon frère, qui ne se pria pas de venir me sermonner comme quoi sa ne se faisait pas de hurlé sitôt le matin.**_

_**Toya- Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi t'as hurlé comme sa?**_

_**Et oui la plupart du temps, lorsque je hurle, il y a une raison.**_

_**Je nu pas a répondre à la question de mon frère adoré, puisque la raison de mon cri se fit a nouveau entendre, suivi de près par un autre de mes hurlements.**_

_**Et oui la météo avait tout faux. Un orage faisait rage ( sa fait bocoup de rage je trouve) à l'extérieur.**_

_**Toya- Ha je comprend... Godzilla la a peur de l'orage.**_

_**Saki- Arrrg! Toya je suis pas un Godzilla.**_

_**Toya- C'est sa, c'est sa... Allé dépêche toi avant d'être en retard a l'école ...Godzilla.**_

_**Il se dépêcha de fermé ma porte de chambre avant que mon projectile (mon oreiller) ne l'atteigne.**_

_**S'il savait, je n'allais même pas a mes cours aujourd'hui. Finalement, il était vraiment mieux de ne pas savoir, mon testament n'étant pas préparé, je n'était aucunement prêtes a mourir.**_

_**Je me décidé enfin à sortire de mon lit, si chaud, si douillet, pour me dirigé vers une bonne douche. Une fois pise je suivie les instructions de Tomoyo a la lettre. C'est a dire: N'enfilé qu'un vieux jogging et un t-shirt. Me laissé les cheveux libre et ne pas me maquillé.**_

_**Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné a la cuisine ou mon frère m'attendais. Curieusement il ne me posa aucune question sur mon habillement, se contentant de haussé un sourcil et me servir de bonnes crêpes.. **_

_**Mon frère me regarda, non plutôt me fixa tout au long du repas. Se qui m'agaçais a un point inimaginable, J'avais beau lui demandé s'il y avais un problème ou quelque chose, il se contentais de me fixé davantage,**_

_**Heureuse d'avoir enfin fini mon repas je me précipité vers la sortie afin d'échappé au "regard" de mon frère. Malheureusement, mon supplice ne faisait que commencé. Mon frère me tira par le bras au moment même ou mon pied allait frôlé le ciment du porche. Il me tira jusqu'au salon et me... poussa ( si je puis dire ainsi) sur un sofa. Là il se rassis en face de moi et recommença a me fixé.**_

_**Mon frère peut-être quelqu'un de très étrange parfois. Et cet fois il était vraiment étrange.**_

_**Je me mit à le fixé aussi intensément que lui me dévisageait, croyant que cela le ferait réagir, mais rien ne se produisit. **_

_**En ayant assé je me levai et me dirigés vers la sorti, mais mon frère s'interposa encore une fois avant de gentiment me repoussé sur le sofa.**_

_**La j'en avais marre.**_

_**Saki- Ben tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

_**Toya- Je n'en reviens pas.**_

_**Saki- De quoi?**_

_**Toya- De toi.**_

_**Saki- Comment sa?**_

_**Toya- Je suis si fier.**_

_**Saki- Hein?**_

_**Toya- Non mais c'est pas croyable.**_

_**Saki- Tu pourrais pas m'expliqué la ou c'est trop demandé?**_

_**Toya- Ma petite Sakinounette qui va suivre les traces de notre maman... je suis trop ému.**_

_**Saki- Woé! De que cé?**_

_**Toya- Je parle de la parade de demain.**_

_**Saki- Comment t'as su?**_

_**Toya- Tomoyo m'en a parlé hier soir.**_

_**Saki- T'as parlé a Tomoyo pi tu me la pas dis?**_

_**Toya - Ben qu'est-ce que je viens de faire tu crois?**_

_**Saki- Nah... mais...**_

_**Toya- Mais je me demande tout de même une chose.**_

_**Saki- Lequel?**_

_**Toya- Est-ce que Tomoyo aura assé de tissu pour **_

_**faire les vêtement d'un Godzilla?**_

_**Saki- TTTTOOOOOYAAA!!!!!!**_

_**Je me précipitai sur lui pour lui faire comprendre ma façon de pensé. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnette d'entré sonna ( une sonnette qui sonne c'est strange sa) avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'étripé. Toya alla répondre et me cria.**_

_**Toya- Godzi!! C'est pour toi!!!**_

_**Saki- Toya arrête lui répondis-je en m'avançant a la porte. **_

_**???- Haaa! Ces chicanes mon tellement manqué.**_

_**Saki- Tomy... voyons...**_

_**Tomi- désolé, mais c'est la vérité.**_

_**Saki- Mais que fais tu là? Je croyais que l'on se rejoignais a l'école?**_

_**Tomi- Tu croyais tout de même pas que je laisserais mon modèle préféré se fatiguer a se rendre a 'école a pied sous la pluie qui plus est?**_

_**Saki- ... Bah...**_

_**Toya- Allé sœurette. Votre chauffeur vous attend...**_

_**Tomi- Et Meiling doit s'impatienté dans la voiture.**_

_**Saki- Voiture? Chauffeur?**_

_**Toya et Tomoyo eurent un grand sourire avant de me cédé le passage pour que je puisse apercevoir devant notre maison une gigantesque limousine et une Meiling qui me faisait des grand signes de salutation.**_



_**Le centre commercial était rempli de monde et je comprenais tout a fait le pourquoi. Qui aurait envie de se retrouvé dehors par un temps pareil ( Ben oui y mouille).**_

_**Voyant le visage surpris que j'avais Meilling en profita pour se moquer, Encore une fois, de moi.**_

_**Mei- IL faut qu'elle sorte plus souvent cette petite. Dit-elle a Tomoyo. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu un centre commercial de sa vie.**_

_**Saki- Meilling. C'est pas sa. C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde.**_

_**Avec un visage peu convaincu elle me répondit:**_

_**Mei- Et quel excuse tu va donné pour dans la limousine???**_

_**-----------flash back-----------**_

_**J'embarqué dans la limousine avec de grand yeux rond et un immense sourire scotché a mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais mit les pieds (n'y aucune autre partie de mon corps d'ailleurs) dans une limousine. Je trouvais cela gigantesque. Nous n'étions que trois assise a l'arrière et avec la place qu'il restait, un régiment complet aurait pu nous tenir compagnie.**_

_**Saki- Mais pourquoi être venu me cherché en limousine?**_

_**Je remarqué que Meilling et Tomoyo s'échangèrent un regard empli de sous-entendu avant de me répondre.**_

_**Tomy- Pour que tu t'y habitue voyons. Me répondit Tomoyo comme si c'était l'évidence même.**_

_**Saki- Mais pourquoi devrais-je m'y habitué?**_

_**Meilling éclata de rire, suivi de Tomoyo. Voyant mon regard incrédule, Meilling me répondit:**_

_**Mei- Tu verra dans un avenir proche!!!**_

_**Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, dans les hoooooo que je poussais à chaque nouvelle chose que je découvrais dans la limousine et dans les rire de Meilling à chaque fois que je poussais un hoooo. Et je peux vous assuré que les hoooo se firent entendre plus souvent que le silence.**_

_**-------------Fin du flash back-----------**_

_**Saki- Non mais j'ai le droit de m'extasier devant ce que je veux non? Demandais-je faussement vexé.**_

_**Tomy- Mais bien sure ma Saki!!**_

_**Mei- Bon... Tomoyo tu veux que l'on commence par où?**_

_**Tomy- Humm... Voyons voir. Dit-elle en posant son regard d'experte sur moi. Saki tourne un peu sur toi-même.**_

_**Sans un mots j'exécuté la demande de mon amie, mais non sans gêne.**_

_**Tomy- BIen j'ai l'endroit parfait. **_

_**Elle nous tira toute deux (moi et Meilling) par le bras et nous entraîna dans une boutique ou les vêtements était plus beau les uns que les autres. A peine avions-nous pénétrer l'intérieur de la boutique qu'un vendeur vint a notre rencontre.**_

_**Mei- Le 7ven Sky!? C'est pas là où travail...**_

_**Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa question qu'un jeune homme a la démarche très féline (le vendeur) lui coupa la parole.**_

_**Vendeur- Tomoyo! Meilling! Mes Chéries!! Comment allez-vous? Leur demanda-t-il en leur faisant la bise.**_

_**Mei- super!! No.1**_

_**Tomy- Mais très bien Davinou!! Et Toi? Les affaire vont bien?**_

_**David- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes ma chérie!! Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans cette boutique. Un autre homme a conquérir??? Demanda-t-il a l'adresse de Tomoyo. Si jamais il ne s'intéresse pas a toi, n'oublie pas de me le présenter. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.**_

_**Tomy- Et non, pas cette fois-ci.**_

_**David- Sa veux dire qu'avec le dernier sa marche bien?**_

_**Tomy- Et oui!!**_

_**Mei- Avec le dernier en? Y'en a eu plusieurs avant Eriol? Demanda Mei discrètement a l'oreille de Tomoyo. Ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir.**_

_**David- Zut moi qui le trouvais de mon goût!! Dit-il feignant la tristesse. Alors pourquoi alors?**_

_**Tomy- Une transformation extrême.**_

_**David - Ah oui? Demanda-t-il plus intéressé que jamais. Et qui donc a la chance de t'Avoir comme styliste?**_

_**Tomy- David laisse moi te présenter ma cousine et meilleure amie Sakura.**_

_**Jusque là j'avais réussi a passé inaperçu en me cachant derrière Meilling, mais là, j'était grillé, David m'intimidais un peu. Avec ses aires un peu fofolle il me faisait une drôle d'impression. Et le fait qu'il se déhanchait plus que moi était encore plus frappant. Je m'avançai timidement dans sa direction. Immédiatement il m'attrapa la main et y déposa un baisé.**_

_**David- Jolie fleur, vous pouvez compté sur mon aide afin que votre transformation extrême, même si a mon avis vous n'en auriez aucunement besoin, soit parfaitement réussi.**_

_**Je senti mais joue rosir légèrement a se compliment et je m'empressai de le remercier. Malheureusement je le fit en bégayant se qui déclencha un fou rire général.**_

_**Ô moins une chose était sure, Je réussissais toujours a faire rire le monde. ( Tien je pourrais faire sa plus tard comme métier. Clown professionnel).**_

_**La journée défilait au même rythme que les vêtements que j'essayais. Et lorsque le temps fut venu de quitté la boutique, c'est avec les bras chargé de paquets que nous le fîmes.**_

_**David- Au revoir les filles!!! Revenez me voir!! A la prochaine!!! Hurlait-il en sautillant partout!! Ce qui fit me tordre de rire.**_

_**Pendant cette avant-midi j'avais appris à le connaître et j'avais compris que derrière ses allures de grande folle ce cachait un cœur rempli de gentillesse. Il avait la même passions pour la mode que Tomoyo et tout les vêtement que contenait la boutique était de sa conception. Je quittait la boutique avec certes, de nouveaux vêtements mais aussi avec un nouvel ami. Et toute qu'un ami!!**_

_**Tomy- Bon maintenant que nous avons tes vêtements nous allons allé chez le coiffeur.**_

_**On pris un rendez vous, mais celui-ci n'était que dans deux heure on décida donc d'allé manger un peu. ( ben oui sa creuse l'appétit magasiner).**_

_**Nous étions entrain de discuté de la parade qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par une voix que l'on connaissait bien.**_

_**Mizaki- Waw Sakura!? C'est bien toi? Bienvenue dans le monde normal de la mode, mais quel dommage qu'il n'y est pas de boutique vendent des visages de rechange, parce que de se coté là, sa s'arrange toujours pas. Me dit-elle d'un air hautaine.**_

_**La réponse ne se fut pas attendre. Tomoyo, le plus ironiquement du monde lui répondit:**_

_**Tomy- Mizaki? Dans quel friperie t'a pris ton manteau, c'est parce que je voudrais m'assurer qu'il en reste plus, c'est vraiment une horreur. Et se maquillage... Depuis quand travail tu dans un cirque?**_

_**Ma Tomoyo a toujours eu du répondant mais là, je lui tirais mon chapeau. Moi et Mei, on ne pu réprimé nos rire et éclatèrent sous l'œil interrogateur des autre clients. Mizaki bouillonnais de rage.**_

_**Deux personnes que nous n'avions pas encore remarqué se joignirent a la conversation( si on pouvait appeler sa une conversation)**_

_**Naoko- Alors comme sa en plus de dragée les copains des autre tu te permet de passé des commentaires sur leurs habits? T'es vraiment qu'une salope.**_

_**Mei- Toi la céciteuse tu la boucle. Elle n'avait qu'a pas la cherché.**_

_**Naoko- De quel droit tu me parle comme sa d'abord ?**_

_**Mei- Non mais s'est vous qui venez nous faire chier. On vous a rien demandez.**_

_**Moi je restais silencieuse. Cet engueulade était tout de même un peu de ma faute et je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'aurais peut-être empiré la situation.**_

_**Tomy- Mais tient donc, je vois que le harem du grand Takashi s'agrandit de jour en jour. Franchement Mizaki tombé si bas...**_

_**Chiha- Q'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? **_

_**Tomy- Non mais déjà qu'elle était une salope elle vient de tombé au rang de putain.**_

_**Mizaki- Elle, comme tu dis, au moins elle a de la classe. Pas comme cette po'vre tache à coté de vous. Répliqua-t-elle ne me pointant du doigt. **_

_**Tous les regard se tournèrent vers moi attendant de voir se que j'allais dire. Mais j'ignorais totalement quoi faire. Tomoyo remarqua mon malaise et me fit un sourire pour m'encouragé.**_

_**M'encouragé. Oui elle m'encourageais à me défendre. Il était tant que je commence a me défendre sinon, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour me marché dessus. Il fallait que je me protège. Mais comme je n'avais toujours pas d'idée sur ce que j'allais dire, je me suis dit que j'allais parlé avec mes gestes. **_

_**Je pris la délicieuse pointe de tarte au citron que je venais à peine d'entamé et la déposé gracieusement sur le jolie visage de Mizaki.**_

_**Après, tous se passa rapidement. Mizaki poussa un hurlement, je ne saurais dire si c'était un hurlement de surprise de colère ou de honte mais une chose est sur, mes oreilles en ont souffert. Puis Mei éclata de rire et essuyait les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux tant elle riait. Tomoyo, elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire et pris Mizaki en photo. **_

_**Naoko Et Chiharu était bouche bée devant l'audace que j'avais eu. Elle voulurent répliqué, mais changèrent d'avis lorsque je leur montrer d'un petit coup de tête les deux pointes de gâteau appartenant à Mei et Tomoyo. Elle attrapèrent les bras de Mizaki qui essayait ( j'ai bien dit essayait) de se défaire des morceaux de tarte collé à son visage et l'entraînèrent en direction des salles de bains.**_

_**Je n'avais toujours pas réaliser se que j'avais fait. Un coup le choc passé je rejoignis Tomoyo et Meilling dans leur hilarité. Ils nous fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retrouvé l'usage complet de la parole.**_

_**Tomy- Cette photo, vous pouvez être sur a 100 que toute l'école va la voir.**_

_**Mei- Sakura j'suis trop fière de toi. Un coup pareil c'est... Majestueux. Réussi-t-elle a me dire avant de replongé dans son fou rire. **_

_**Une fois Mei calmé, je me recommandé une pointe de tarte. Je trouvé son goût encore meilleur en me replante le visage de Mizuki. **_

_**Une fois nos desserts terminer on se dirigea vers le salon de coiffure. Et quel fut notre surprise en voyant David, assit sur un fauteuil lisant une revue et se prennent pour une dinde badigeonné. ( ndla: BEn oui kan on se fait teindre on ressemble a une dinde badigeonné avec nos cheveux tout collé :P Pas vrai Davinounet?)**_

_**David- Hey!!! Re-bonjour les filles!!**_

_**Tomy- Tu change de couleur David?**_

_**Mei- Le rose t'irais bien.**_

**_David- HA ha! Très drôle Mei! Non a vrai dire je me fait faire le pointe des cheveux blond platine._**

_**Tomy- Haa! D'accord! J'ai hâte de voir sa!**_

_**David- Et vous!!!**_

_**Tomy- On a toujours pas fini le relookage de Sakura.**_

_**David- Je voie. Sakura? T'as une idée de qu'est-ce que tu va te faire faire?**_

_**Saki- A vrai dire je n'y est pas encore vraiment penser.**_

**_MEI- Ha Ha!!! MOI si!!!_**

_**David- JE crains le pire.**_

_**Mei- Qu'Est-ce que tu dit lUi demanda-t-elle levant un poings menacent dans sa direction.**_

_**David- Rien rien.**_

_**Mei- C'est mieux.**_

_**Saki- ESt-ce que je pourrais savoir s'est quoi ton idée?**_

_**Mei- humm??? Non. Tu le découvrira bien assé tôt. **_

_**Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses parole elle nous laissa là et se dirigea vers le coiffeur. Elle lui parla rapidement puis tout deux vinrent nous rejoindre.**_

_**Coiffeur- Alors jeune demoiselle, vous êtes prêtes?**_

_**Saki- Es-je le choix? Demandais-je en prennent place dans le fauteuil.**_

_**L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien. J'entendais Tomoyo raconté notre aventure de midi a David qui riait a plein poumon. Moi-même j'avais un petit sourire en y repensant. **_

_**Je me demandais bien a quoi j'allais ressemblé puisque l'on m'avais interdit les miroirs. Lorsque le coiffeur mit fin a la touche final on me tourna vers un miroir et en fin je pu constaté le changement RADICAL que je venais de subire.**_

_**Mes cheveux, d'habitude mi-long avait été raccourci légèrement et tombait délicatement sur mes épaule. Il avait été dégradé se qui mettait un peu de volume. Ma couleur avait été joliment mise en valeur par de petite mèche blonde et tout mes pointes avait été blondit également. Et pour complété, une petit frange arpentait mon front.**_

_**DAvid, Tomoyo et Meiling étaient tout sourire avec des grands yeux admiratif.**_

_**Coiffeur- Excusé moi mademoiselle mais, laissé moi vous dire que vous êtes l'une des plus jolie femme qu'il m'est été donné de coiffé. Je vous est entendu parlé de relookage tout a l'heure et je peux vous juré qu'il est tout a fait réussi.**_

_**Saki- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.**_

_**Mei- Je te l'avais dit: UN MÉCHANT PÉTARD!!!**_

_**Pour une fois j'étais tout a fait d'accord avec elle. Pour la première fois je me trouvais vraiment jolie.**_

**_TOmy- Ma Saki... Tu es merveilleuse. Puis parlant a Meiling. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction._**

_**Mei- Moi aussi. **_

_**Saki- La réaction de qui?**_

_**Pour seule réponse je n'eut droit qu'a un immense sourire de la part de mes deux amies.**_

_**Tomy- Bon maintenant rentrons. **_

_**Je payer et remercier encore une fois le coiffeur et quitté le salon. **_

_**On salua David et direction maison de Tomoyo.**_

_**NDLA : Avouez que sa fait des chapitre plus long!? Moins nombreux certe, mais plus long!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ma vie**_



_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Je payer et remercier encore une fois le coiffeur et quitté le salon. **_

_**On salua David et direction maison de Tomoyo.**_

_**Cela devait faire une bonne heure que nous étions arrivé a la maison ( si on pouvait appeler se palace une maison) de Tomoyo lorsque nous décidâmes de faire une soirée pyjama. **_

_**Pendant que je me changeais dans la salle de bain la sonnette de la "maison" sonna. Et lorsque je retourné a la chambre de Tomoyo je ne pu malheureusement pas réfréner mon hurlement. **_

_**Là, sur le chaise a coté du lit était assi ( et oui on peux s'asseoir sur une chaise, les merveilles de la technologie) un homme aux habits… Euh... comment dire? Ben il avait le look motard ( comme les angel hells pour ceux qui connaisse). **_

_**Longue barbe brune, bandana noir, veste de cuire Harley Davidson, tatoué de partout. Le look a faire peur quoi.**_

_**Tomoyo et Meiling qui avait entendu mon cri ( qui dans cette maison ne m'Avais pas entendu hurlé dans cette maison?) entrèrent en catastrophe dans la chambre.**_

_**Tomy- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-elle voyant mon air effrayé.**_

_**Je pointai immédiatement l'homme sur la chaise. Tomoyo et Meiling le regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.**_

_**Mei- Sakura je te présente George. George Sakura. **_

_**Le George en question se leva et vint me serrer la main.**_

_**Geo- Enchanté mademoiselle.**_

_**Toujours pétrifier par la peur je lui adressé un petit sourire tout en essayant de calmé mon cœur qui débattait.**_

_**Tomoyo- Tu te souviens j'avais dit que la journée de relookage n'était pas terminer ? **_

_**Je hochai de la tête en signe d'approbation.**_

_**Tomy- Hey bien George est mon Tatoueur et perceur ( drôlet de mot sa). M'expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Est-ce que je devais comprendre par la que la folie dont ma cousine avait été prise devait m'arrivé aussi?**_

_**Saki- Attend là... Tu veux dire que ...**_

**_Tomy- Hey oui.. Dans notre groupe c'est une coutume de se faire percé ou tatoué. _**

_**Saki- Mais Meiling ne l'est pas elle.**_

_**Meiling m'afficha son plus beau sourir et baissa quelque peu son jeans et me montra deux petite cerise tatoué. Puis baissa légèrement son col afin que je puisse apercevoir des petites pattes d'ours sur sa poitrine**_

_**Saki- Mais.. Mais... Et les garçon eux?**_

_**Tomy- Eriol a une note de musique sur le bras et un aigle au dos.**_

_**Mei- Et Shaolan vient se faire rajouté quelqu'un détail à son loup.**_

_**Tomy- Ne te sens pas obligé ma Saki, mais nous avons penser qu'en te payant ceci nous te prouverions que l'on tient a toi et que tu fais partie de notre gang.**_

_**Saki- C'est d'accord dis-je. De toute façon j'ai toujours voulu savoir qu'est-ce que sa donnerais sur moi.**_

_**Mei- Alors tu choisi le perçing ou bien le tattoo?**_

_**Tomy- Peut-être les deux espéra Tomoyo.**_

_**Saki- je crois que je vais choisir...**_



_**Saki- Ahhh ses souffrant sa... me plaingnais-je.**_

_**Tomy- T'en fais pas ma Saki demain tout ira mieux.**_

_**Saki- Si tu le dis.**_

_**Mei- Bon ben les fille je crois que nous devrions se mettre au lit. Une full super méga longue journée nous attend demain.**_

_**Toutes ensembles on s'installa dans le full super méga lit de multimilliardaire, comme disait Meiling, de Tomoyo. Mais malheureusement la nuit passa trop vite a mon goût.**_

_**Et au lieu de dormir comme nous l'aurions dû, on rigola comme des petites folles à se raconté histoires drôles, et mésaventures. **_

_**Se fut seulement vers les petites heure du matin que l'on ferma enfin l'œil et le lendemain, la journée s'annonçait être rude. **_

_**Il n'était pas 7:30 que notre styliste courrait dans tous les sens, passant des coups de fils et donnant des ordres a ses femmes de mains. Il fallait le dire: Tomoyo pouvait être parfois TRÈS hyperactive, surtout après son 8ièmes café. **_

_**Se fut donc, dans la bonne humeur et les sautes d'humeur de notre amie, que se passa l'avant midi. Puis l'après- midi se passa dans les dernières retouches des vêtements que j'allais porté et de ceux de Meiling. Puis vers 3:00hr, Tomoyo nous donna finalement congé afin qu'elle puisse faire les retouches des garçons. **_

_**Nous purent enfin quitté l'enfer de la mode non sans avoir promis au par avant, de se retrouvé a la salle où aurait lieu la parade a 7:00 pile.**_

_**J'avais décidé que pendant mes 3hr de congé, je frais un petit somme, mais comme a chaque fois que je prend une décision, tout alla de travers et lorsque je retourné chez moi je fus bombardé de confétit.**_

_**Mon frère avait décider de fêter mon changement de look et mon incursion dans le monde de la mode. Il avait donc organisé une petit réception a mon intention.**_

_**Il avait invité son ex petit amie et mon ancienne professeur mademoiselle Mizuki ainsi que son petit ami actuel Yukito. Il y avait aussi mon père et quelque amis de la famille. **_

_**Finalement, adieu mes quelques heures de sommeil. J'eu même droit a cadeaux et à gâteau, mais malheureusement personne ne m'offrit de cache cerne, je devrais donc défilé avec mes poches sous les yeux. **_

_**Après le souper tout le monde me laissa seul et se dirigèrent a la soirée. **_

_**Je profité donc de se répit pour allé me douché et a 6:45hr pile la sonnette retentit a ma porte. Le chauffeur de la Limousine de Tomoyo m'annonça qu'il m'attendait. **_

_**Je ramassé mes affaires a la hâte et grimpé à l'intérieur ou je m'installé avec mes amis les saluant tous au passage.**_

_**Seul deux me répondirent. Tomoyo et Meiling, les deux autre ayant la bouche trop ouverte pour prononcé quoi que se soit.**_

_**Tomy- Une chance que tu sois ma cousine Saki parce que je crois bien que je ferais une petite scène de jalousie. **_

_**Mei- Allons les garçons ressaisissez-vous. Se moqua Meiling**_

_**Eriol fut le premier à retrouvé l'usage de la parole.**_

_**Eriol- Sakura tu es splendide.**_

_**Tomy- Attend de la voir portant mes créations.**_

_**Je rougis sous le compliment. Une conversation s'engagea entre Tomoyo Eriol et Meiling, moi je venais de me perdre dans deux ambre qui ne m'avait pas quitté du regard. **_

_**Shaolan avait fermé la bouche mais continuait de m'observer et lorsqu'il remarqua que je le fixais aussi il détourna ses ambre magnifique pour une fois emplie de chaleur et de... désir??? Il me complimenta autant qu'il participa à la conversation, c'est a dire en silence. **_

_**Eriol- Laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Me dit Eriol me faisant ainsi sortir de ma rêverie. Tu va en faire craqué plus d'un se soir et cela ne me surprendrais pas que tu ne sois plus célibataire d'ici la fin de la soirée. **_

_**Je rougie encore plus à cette idée, je jetai un petit regard a Shaolan et remarqué que se dernier c'était renfrogné et que ses yeux avait retrouvé leur froideur habituelle**_

_**Étrangement, cette simple phrase jeta un froid dans la voiture et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. **_

_**Arrivé, on débarqua tous dans le même silence et l'on se dirigea vers nos loge respective afin de se préparer.**_

_**Moi je partageais ma loge avec Meiling. Nous étions entrain de nous préparer et avions presque terminé lorsque Meiling me dit:**_

_**Mei- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir ainsi.**_

_**Ne comprenant pas se qu'elle voulais dire je me risqué à lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Elle allait me répondre quand Tomoyo fit irruption dans notre loge.**_

_**Tomy- Allé les fille c'est à notre tour.**_

_**Elle nous poussa gentiment en direction de la scène ou l'on retrouva les garçons. Eriol nous fit un charmant sourire d'encouragement tandis que Shaolan ne daigna pas un instant nous regardé.**_

_**Une musique commença a joué ( NDLA: every time we touch de Cascada pour ceux qui connaisse) et tout les quatre ensemble on s'élança sur la scène.**_



_**La musique était si forte dans le club que même à des mètres des haut-parleurs je sentaits les répercutions sur mes tympans préalablement endommagé par mon cher frère. **_

_**-Flash back-**_

_**La parade était un franc succès. Toute les personnes rassemblé semblaient adorer les vêtements de Tomoyo. **_

_**A tour de rôle nous défilions présentent de nouvelles tenues plus magnifique les une que les autres. **_

_**Le publique féminin était en admiration devant les deux mannequins et si Tomoyo s'occupait des aguicheuses qui tentaient de s'accaparé son petit ami Shaolan lui, les ignorait parfaitement.**_

_**Mais, Meiling et moi n'étions pas en reste et comme Eriol me l'avais dit plus tôt j'en faisait craqué plus d'un ( qui se taisaient aussi tôt lorsqu'ils voyaient le regard noir que leur lançait mon frère). Meiling, elle enrageait d'être déjà prise.**_

_**La fin de la parade arrivait déjà tout comme la dernière création que je présentait.**_

_**Lorsque je mit le pied sur la scène, le silence se fit automatiquement.**_

_**La robe de Tomoyo était tout bonnement sublime. **_

_**D'un petit rose léger presque blanc, courte à l'avant, touchant le sol à l'arrière. Sans manches, le buste seulement retenue par un fin ruban rouge. Petit ruban qui s'accordait parfaitement aux petites ballerines a mes pieds ainsi qu'au ruban remontant jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse que laissait paraître le devant de la robe.**_

_**Une pure merveille. Et ce sans parler du dos. Dos nus ou seule le fin ruban du buste apparaissait. **_

_**Dévoilant au passange, se qui fit hurlé de rage mon frère. Ne cassant pas du tout l'ambiance qui régnais dans la salle. **_

_**(NDLA: Pour ceux qui on vu le deuxième film de Sakura ou des images, c'est la robe qu'elle porte lors de la pièce de théâtre, ils ne vous suffit plus qu'a l'imaginer sans manche et dos nue)**_

_**Une fleur de cerisier transpercé d'une épée ornait le bas de mon dos. La fleur était entouré de deux petites ailes et sur le pommeau de l'épée on pouvait distinguer une moitié de lune et une moitié de soleil.**_

_**Heureusement Yukito réussi à calmé mon frère qui était entrain de perdre les pédales et la parade pu prendre fin. **_

_**Lorsque je quitté la scène tout le monde vint me féliciter. Plusieurs personnes que je connaissait puisqu'ils étaient dans mes classes vinrent me voir et me complimenter sur mon changement de look. Il fallait le dire j'avais fait un malheur. **_

_**Puis a près quelques minutes je me retrouvé seule avec mes amis qui eux aussi a leur tour me félicitèrent. Seul Shaolan resta silencieux. On alla tous dans nos cabine se changer. Meiling plus rapide que moi alla rejoindre les autres. **_

_**Je venais de finir de me rhabillé lorsque Shaolan entra. Un long moment passa sans qu'il ne cesse de me fixé une étincelle dans ses magnifiques ambres.**_

_**Saki- Shaolan? Le questionnais-je voyant qu'il restait silencieux. **_

_**On resta planté là encore quelque instant nos yeux ne se quittant plus.**_

_**Puis lentement il s'avança vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur il glissa sa main le long de ma joue me faisant frissonner au passage puis, caressa mes cheveux ne lâchant jamais des yeux mes deux émeraude.**_

_**Shao- Tu as été... Non tu es, magnifique. **_

_**Il pris mon visage entre ses mains, se contacte si doux me fit à nouveau frissonner mais une chaleur indescriptible se propagea au même moment dans tout mon corps. **_

_**Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Le contacte de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres.**_

_**Lorsque je réouvrit mes yeux, il avait quitté la pièce. J'aurais pu croire que c'était un rêve mais, son doux parfum règnent dans la pièce me prouvait le contraire.**_

_**Après avoir repris mes esprits je m'empressai de finir de me préparer et je me dépêché d'allé rejoindre les autres. Malheureusement pour moi mon frère m'attendait a la sortie de ma cabine. Pendant un moment je redoutai qu'il est aperçu Shaolan mais voyant son doit pointer su moi et qui me faisait signe de tourner sur moi-même je compris qu'il enrageait toujours à propos de mon tatouage. **_

_**Heureusement qu'il était trop enragé pour remarqué mon nombril percé que ma petite blouse noir dévoilait aisément.**_

_**Toya- Non mais Sakura qu'est ce que c'est que sa?**_

_**Saki- Tu sais je crois que cela s'appel un tattoo. Tu ne le sais pas alors que tu en porte toi-même un?**_

_**Toya- Oui mais moi je suis majeur!**_

_**Saki- Tout comme moi grand frère.**_

_**Toya- Non mais un garçon et une fille c'est pas pareille!!! Hurla-t-il.**_

_**Saki- Tient tu fais du sexisme maintenant?**_

_**Toya- Sakura! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!!!! Et papa tu crois qu'il va réagire comment? Hurla-t-il de plus belle.**_

_**Saki- Très bien puisqu'il ma donné sont accord. Le narguais-je.**_

_**Toya- Non mais franchement Sakura !!**_

_**Saki- Toya arrête sa !! J'ai bien le droit de faire se que je veux de mon corps non?**_

_**Toya- Oui mais pas le mutilé!!**_

_**Saki- Je l'ai pas mutilé!!! Criais-je en levant les bras au ciel. ( Chose a pas faire lorsque l'on essais de caché un nombril fraîchement percé a un grand frère déjà enragé par une peau fraîchement tatoué et que l'on porte un blouse super sexy, c'est a dire très courte.)**_

_**Toya- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! T'ES PERCÉ DU NOMBRIL EN PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????**_

_**Sa y était mes tympans venaient de rendre l'âme.**_

_**Toya- Sakura comment as-tu pu??????? **_

_**Il fit mine de s'effondrer sur le sol. Ma vie est fini. Dit-il sur une voix faussement dramatique. Gozilla c'est fait tatoué et percé. Mais dans qu'elle monde vit-on pour que même les petits monstres suivent la mode??? **_

_**Alors sa y était mon frère avait sauté un plomb. Déjà il m'engueule et puis il se moque!!! Qu'est se que je devait comprendre par-là?**_

_**Saki- Toya? Sa tourne pas rond dans ta tête? Tu peux m'expliquer là?**_

_**Toya( se relevant et en reprenant son sérieux)- Puisque c'est déjà fait je n'est plus rien a dire et de toute façon je doute que tu m'écouterais alors... je n'ai plus qu'a l'accepter et a tirer sur ton perçing lorsque tu m'énerveras!!!**_

_**Saki- Ho Toya merci!! Dis-je en lui sautant au coup!!! t'es un super grand frère.**_

_**Toya- Oui je sais!!!**_

_**Je me décoller de lui et lui fit un petit sourire.**_

_**Saki- Gros bêta!!! A force de me crier dessus comme tu le fais tu va me rendre sourde!!!**_

_**Toya- ET ALOOOOOORRRRRSSSSSSSSSSS????**_

_**Saki- Et en plus tu le fais exprès!? M'offusquais-je.**_

_**Toya- allé petite sœur on fait la paix pour se soir!! T'es amis t'attendent. Amuse toi bien!**_

_**Et il s'en alla, me plantant seule là.**_

_**Mon frère est trop bizarre des fois.**_

_**???- Saki?**_

_**Je me retourné et vue que mes amis était là.**_

_**Saki- Oui Tomoyo?**_

_**Tomy- Tu viens on sort fêter notre succès!?**_

_**Saki- Viiii!!!**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

_**Voilà comment nous nous somme retrouvé au bar.**_

_**Tomoyo se déhanchait sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'Eriol. Meiling repoussait un énième soupirant et moi je respirais un peu avant de retournée sur la piste. Shaolan était à mes cotés et ne desserrait pas les dents.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ma vie**_



**Chapitre 8**

**Tomoyo se déhanchait sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'Eriol. Meiling repoussait un énième soupirant et moi je respirais un peu avant de retournée sur la piste. Shaolan était a mes cotés et ne desserrait pas les dents.**

**Enragé par se silence trop pesant je me levai et me dirigé en direction du bar où un charment serveur prit mon énième commende ( Vive le Jack 7up) sous le regard meurtrier de Shaolan. Il était vrai que je n'était pas dans un état que l'on pourrait qualifier de "normal". Bien que, moi et l'alcool, n'étions pas très très ami, pour fêter notre succès et oublier ses sentiments étranges qui me turlupinaient depuis que Shaolan avait déposer ses lèvres sur ma peau, je m'était permis quelque verres, quelque verre qui on bien vite fini en bouteille complète.**

**Mais je n'étais pas complètement fini non plus... juste... un peu beaucoup éméché.**

**D'un pas chancelant, je retournai à la piste de danse et recommencé a me déhanché au coté de Meiling.**

**Une foule de garçons nous entouraient, mais bon s'est vrai qu'à la façon dont nous dansions il était dure de ne pas attiré la gente masculine. **

**Nous étions vraiment sur le party. Meiling se permit de danser ( et seulement danser) avec un charment jeune homme qui l'avait invité et moi je me retrouvé seule et délaisser, mais pas pour longtemps. Une main me saisit le bras ( pas très délicatement d'ailleurs) et m'entraîna au fond de la piste. **

**Feeling comme j'était je ne réussi pas à me défaire de la prise et fut contrainte de le suivre. Rapidement il me colla à lui m'empêchant par la même occasion de relever la tête afin de voir qui il était.**

**???- Alors sa fait longtemps belle créature!? Dit mon partenaire non désiré d'une voix vicieuse. **

**Cette voix je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Soshiho Yamasaki. Le grand frère de Takashi. Le gérant de se bar.**

**Alors là j'était mal barré. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vue, et la seule fois d'ailleurs, il s'était montrer un peu trop insistant avec moi et je lui avait mit un bon coup... bah là ou sa fait mal si vous voyez...**

**J'essayé à nouveau de me défaire de son étreinte mais, encore une fois aucun résultat sauf peut-être le resserrement de ses bras autour de ma taille.**

**Stupide alcool! Pourquoi en avait-je bu autant aussi ?**

**Soshiho- N'essais pas de t'enfuir je te tient et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâché de suite. En disant ses paroles je sentit sa main s'infiltré sur ma blouse et caressé ma peau.**

**Affolé je jeté un regard aux alentour, cherchant n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider. Malheureusement Eriol et Tomoyo était à l'autre bout de la piste, s'embrassant langoureusement. Meiling était maintenant au bar avec le même jeune homme avec qui elle avait danser et Shaolan... n'était plus là.**

**Ah génial j'était pris dans les bras de ce salop et j'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. **

**Ah moin que... **

**Je réussi tant bien que mal à relevé la tête et lui demander le plus calmement possible:**

**Saki- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me lâché ? **

**Soshiho- Ho non... Tu t'en tira pas comme sa. Il fit glissé sa main lentement le long de mon dos et vint la positionné sous ma jupe.**

**Là, ni une ni deux ma réaction fut instantané.**

**Vive les talons aiguilles. Je lui enfoncé profondément dans les orteils. Il me lâcha aussitôt en poussant un juron.**

**Je me retourné m'apprêtant à m'éloigner le plus vite possible de se satyre mais il m'attrapa le bras et me hurla dessus:**

**Soshiho- Espèce de petite salope. T'es qu'une tite pute. Tu te prend pour qui? J'ai décidé que j'aillais t'avoir et crois moi tu va y goûté!**

**Là je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Pourquoi n'est-je jamais penser a prendre des cours de karaté étant jeune??? ( C'est fou les pensé stupide que l'on peut avoir quand on est entrain de se faire menacé)**

**Soshiho- Et en plus de se que tu ma fait la dernière fois tu a le culot de te représenter dans "mon" bar. Attend bien toi.**

**Il leva son bras pour me frappé lorsqu'un poing vint rencontrer durement son visage, le fesant tombé au sol par la même occasion. **

**Quelqu'un me tira sur le coté et me serra contre lui. **

**Je regardé se lui qui venait de prendre ma défense et lorsque je le reconnu je me collé un peu plus a lui, heureuse d'être en sécurité.**

**Soshiho se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant la mâchoire là ou shaolan l'avait frappé et nous lança un regard meurtrier.**

**Shao- En passant, t'es viré de "ton" bar! Lui cracha-t-il glacial. Et ose t'approché encore une seule fois de Sakura et tu sera aussi viré du monde des vivants. Finit-il encore plus menaçant.**

**Étrangement, je m'attendait à se que Soshiho réplique mais, il n'en fit rien. Se contentant de lancé une dernière fois un regard noir à Shaolan et de tourné les talons.**

**Malgré le fait que, Soshiho était maintenant partie, je ne voulais pas quitté les bras finement musclé de Shaolan ( NDLA: sincèrement je la comprend :p)**

**Et voilà tout les sentiments qui m'assaillaient depuis le début de la soirée et que j'espérais désespérément d'oublier en me noyant dans l'alcool, refaisaient surface.**

**Shaolan n'avait pas l'air non plus de vouloir que je quitte son étreinte qu'il resserra un peu.**

**Je déposer ma tête sur son torse et m'accrochai à son chandail. **

**Saki- Merci. Lui chuchotais-je.**

**Il desserra son étreinte et me recula un peu afin de voir mon visage. Il plongea un regard que je n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui dans mes yeux. Un regard chaleureux, mais à la fois emplie d'inquiétude et d'incertitude.**

**Shao- Je.. Je suis désolé. Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.**

**Saki- Mais pourquoi? Tu viens de me sauvé de ce salop je voie pas pourquoi tu t'excuse.**

**Shao- Je n'aurais pas dû... **

**Saki- Me sauvé!? Demandais-je incrédule.**

**Shao- Non! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.**

**Je fus surprise par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcé. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il détourna rapidement la tête, gêner par cette révélation non-volontaire. **

**Touché par ses paroles je déposer ma main sur sa joue le forçant par la même occasion a reposer son ambre sur mes émeraudes. Se qu'il fit.**

**Shao- Mais je n'aurais pas dû tout de même.**

**Saki- Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû?**

**Il allait répondre lorsqu'il se ravisa. Rapidement, il me lâcha et s'en allant rapidement lançant un : pardonne moi. Soufflé du bout des lèvres.**

**Stupéfaite je restai planté là au milieux de la piste de danse.**

**Je suis certaine que Shaolan et mon frère s'entendraient bien finalement. Les deux aillant des réactions tout à fait bizarres.**

**J'allais quitté la piste lorsqu'une voix moqueuse me fit me retourné.**

**??? Tu les fait fuir on dirait!!!**

**Allons donc... ma soirée n'avait pas déjà été assé mouvementé comme ça?**

**Saki- Tient, je croyais que la bar était interdit aux chiennes... Lançais-je a mes deux interlocutrices sans me retournée.**

**Naoko- Il paraîtrait que non puisque qu'il t'on permis d'entré.**

**Je me retournée pour faire face a ces deux pestes. Déjà que je n'était pas dans mon assiette après tout se qui venais de se passer ces deux petites garces avaient vraiment mal choisi leur moment pour venir me cherché.**

**Saki- Non mais je peux savoir c'est quoi votre foutu problème? Incapassiblité a foutre la paix au gens ou quoi?**

**Chiha- Ho t'en fait pas on est très capable de laisser les gens en paix, mais toi tu fait un bon souffre douleur alors pourquoi s'en priverait-on?**

**Saki- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de vous étampés les deux autres pointes de gâteau dans la figure ainsi vous auriez peut-être compris que je ne me laissais plus marché sur les pieds.**

**Chiha- Se que tu ne semble pas avoir compris chère Sakura, commença-t-elle a m'expliquer, c'est que dans notre monde il y a deux sortes de gens: Ceux dont la destinée est de diriger les autre et ceux dont la destinée est de suivre les ordres donné par la première catégorie. Nous, dit-elle en se pointant puis en pointant Naoko qui affichait un sourire sadique, nous fesont partie de la première catégorie et toi, dit-elle en me pointant tout en affichant un rictus dégoûté, tu es de celle qui doivent nous obéir.**

**Là je restai bouche-bée. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-elles celle-là? Finalement, se n'était pas moi qu'elle était venue cherché, mais mon poing dans sa figure.**

**Je m'avançai dans leur direction d'un air menaçante et me placé nez a nez avec Chiharu.**

**D'un air méprisant je la défier du regard attendant une quelconque réplique de sa part, mais tout comme moi, elle me fixa sans cillé.**

**Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas je pris la parole:**

**Saki- Tu sais Chiharu, je crois que tu fais erreur. Toi aussi tu fais partie de cette deuxième catégorie, tout comme Naoko d'ailleurs. Tout juste bonne a ciré les basket de Takashi et cela, seulement quand il n'est pas occuper a baiser une fille mieux que toi. Alors la ramène pas avec ton petit air supérieur, je ne vaux peut-être pas grand chose mais s'est toujours mieux que se que vous valez toute les deux.**

**Sans attendre de réponse je tourné les talons et partie rejoindre notre table.**

**Je n'en revenais pas de l'audace que je venais d'avoir. Pour une fois j'avais répondu à ces deux petites putes et cela sans que personne ne vienne a ma rescousse. L'alcool avait sûrement aidé mais tout de même. J'était vraiment fière de moi. **

**Je sortie de mes penser lorsque Tomoyo et Meiling vinrent me rejoindre un grand sourire au lèvres.**

**Mei- je ne sais pas se que tu leurs à dit Sakura mais crois moi, elle vont te foutre la paix sa j'en suis sure.**

**Saki- Comment? Tu nous a vue?**

**Mei- On en a pas perdu une miette oui, à par pour le son bien sure.**

**Tomy- Félicitation ma Saki. Je me suis inquiété un peu quand Shao est venu nous voir moi et Eriol pour nous dire qu'il s'en allait et de bien s'occuper de toi. **

**Mei- Il nous à fait un bref résumé de se qui s'était passer avec Soshiho alors moi et Tomy on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas te laisser seule c'est la qu'on ta vue avec Chiharu et Naoko...**

**Tomy- Oooh! Wow! L'interrompit-elle.**

**Mei- Quoi?**

**Tomy- Première fois que tu les appelles par leurs prénoms!**

**Mei- Oups pardon. Erreur d'inattention.**

**Tomy- On te pardonne, on te pardonne...**

**Mei- Merci trop aimable. Bon je disait donc que l'on ta vue avec elles. On allait intervenir, mais quand on ta vue repartire et les deux petite garce bouillonné de rage on s'est dit que finalement tu n'avais peut-être pas besoin de notre aide.**

**Saki- Je crois que l'alcool n'a pas que de mauvais coté finalement.**

**Tomy- Et pourquoi cela?**

**Saki- Sans sa j'aurais peut-être pas répondu a Chiharu de cette façon. Vous avez dit que Shaolan était partie? Il vous a dit pourquoi?**

**Mei- Ben c'est un pour sa que l'on venait te retrouvé.**

**Tomy- Il a dit qu'il se sentait mal et comme Eriol s'inquiète un peu pour son cousin...**

**Saki- Je voie et bien allons-y alors! De toute façon je crois que ma soirée a été assé rempli comme sa. Retrouvé mon lit va me faire le plus grand bien!**

**Moi qui croyait qu'un samedi matin permettait de passer des heures et des heures dans son lit à faire la grasse matinée je m'était bien tromper. **

**C'est en fanfare que mon très cher grand frère entra dans ma chambre me faisant sursauté.**

**Toya- Allé Godzi!!! Il est l'heure de se lever!!!! Hurla-t-il.**

**Saki- Qu'elle heure est-il? Demandais-je me risquant par la même occasion a sortir la tête de mes couvertures.**

**Toya- Il est 11hr. Il est assé tard comme sa et en plus on a un tas de chose a faire aujourd'hui.**

**Saki- Ah oui? Demandais-je pas tout a fais sur.**

**Toya- Ben en faite c'est toi qui a plein de chose a faire, mais bon. Sa reviens au même pareil. Allé lève toi!**

**Saki- Raah Toya!!! Je prend une journée off d'accord. Maintenant laisse moi dormir! Hurlais-je replongeant ma tête dans mes oreillers.**

**Toya- Bon alors je fais quoi de ton invité?**

**Ni une ni deux, je me relever immédiatement.**

**Saki- Quel invité? **

**Toya- Un jeune homme charmant qui même sous la torture ma juré que ces intentions envers toi était strictement sincère.**

**Saki- Toya ta pas torturer un de mes amis pour de vrai j'espère?**

**Toya- Ben si tient. Je n'aurais jamais laissé ma petite sœur partir avec un gars qui a des intention mauvaise.**

**Saki- Mais TOYA!!!!! Franchement!!!**

**Sans demander son reste, il quitta ma chambre, évitant de près mon oreiller et claqua bruyamment la porte au passage.**

**Non mais pas étonnant que je n'avais pas d'amis, si mon frère les torturaient tous s'est sur et certain que personne ne m'approcherait.**

**Je sortie rapidement de ma chambre et me bousculai au grand dadais qui me servait de frère. Me frottant le nez je me dirigé vers la salle de bain en lui lançant un:**

**Saki- Fait le attendre encore un peu je vais prendre une douche rapide.**

**Toya- Bien cap'taine!!**

**Et un un ti coup de pub! Un!!: Allé lire les fics de cdwinwin elle sont plus excellente les unes que les autres!! Leurs titres sont: **

**-Dès le premier regard ( Alice 19th)**

**-La sphère aux Vœux ( fushigui yugi)**

**-L'amour, bénédiction ou malédiction? (fushigui yugi)**

**-Je ne veux pas choisir (Lui ou rien)**

**-La plume de l'amour (TRC)**

**- Vivre (fic original)**

**Et voilà! Il reste peut-être encore quelque faute ( plusieurs même) mais c'est tjr moins pire qu'Au départ.**

**Alors cette semaine je vais me relancé dans l'écriture. Un nouveau chapitre de Ma vie devrais être publier d'ici là! Alors patience et a bientôt**


	9. Chapter 9

- Bonjour a tous et a chacun!!! Tout le monde va bien? La santé les amours??? En tout cas je l'espère. Et bien voici (enfin) le 9ième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira a tous.

Réponse au comm :

Asahi :DADADAM!! DADADAM La suite!! La voilà

akane-san : dsl pour l'Attente et voici la suite!

bellaserena; Trop de question… au secours!!!! Mais tu devrais avoir la plus part de tes réponse ds se chapitre 7ième c'est pas mal moi je trouve J'espère que la suite te plaire et bonne lecture!

Laura : Qui est-ce qui est-ce??? En voilà une bonne question a toi de lire la réponse bonne lecture!

Titstef : aaah… ben c'est un mec :P lis et tu découvrira

fleur77 : Ah bien merci c'est gentil! Mais dsl la suite a un peu ( bcp) tardé. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout de même.

Mathildou : et bien il faut un debout a tout et contente que se soit pour ma fic Malheureusement je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais tu risque d'Avoir tes réponse dans se chapitre. Bonne lecture!!

Cdwinwin; Ha hello Déesse :p Pour la pub, sa fait plaisir. Des fic aussi bonne faut bien les annoncé merci pour ton comm sa fait tjr plaisir de te lire! Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera a ton goût ( sinon prive moi de gâteau :P)  
Petit spoil : tu risque d'être morte de rire!

GenzôWakabayashi : c'est étrange comme tout le monde se demande qui est ce fameux visiteur! Bande de petit curieux :P Tu le saura dans se chapitre, et les raison de shao… ben on verra :P

Allé bonne lecture a tous!

Ma vie

Chapitre 9

Je sortie rapidement de ma chambre et me bousculai au grand dadais qui me servait de frère. Me frottant le nez je me dirigé vers la salle de bain en lui lançant un:

Saki- Fait le attendre encore un peu! Je vais prendre une douche rapide.

Toya- Bien cap'taine!!

-----------------------------------------------

Rien de telle qu'une bonne douche à l'eau bien bouillante pour dégrisé d'une soirée bien arrosé!  
Une découverte fort astucieuse!

C'est donc après une bonne douche, un rapide séchage et un habillage encore plus rapide, que je descendit rejoindre celui qui j'espérais, malgré la torture, était encore mon ami.

Je fus plutôt surprise en entrant dans le salon de n'y trouvé personnes. Peut-être que, lassé d'attendre, il avait préféré partir!?

Et moi!? Comment je ferais pour savoir qui c'était?  
Bon d'accord… Mon frère m'avais dit que c'était « UN » ami. « UN » ami, implique le fait que c'était un homme, mais, était-ce Eriol?  
Ou bien… non !? Tout de même pas Shaolan!?

A cette idée, mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi?  
Maintenant que mon esprit était moins embrouillé pas l'excitation et l'alcool de la veille, je commençais à y voir plus claire sur se sentiment qui m'assaillait depuis que Shaolan avait déposer ce baiser au sommet de ma tête.

Ma rêvasserie pris fin abruptement lorsque des rires me parvinrent de la cuisine suivi de cri de … rage?

Au pas de course j'entrai dans le cuisine pour y découvrire mon frère enrageant tout en souriant contre le fait d'avoir perdu une partie d'échec, contre un Eriol complètement hilare.

J'étais complètement ébahi!! Était-ce bien mon frère qui se trouvait devant moi? Il semblait vraiment s'amuser avec Eriol! Non! En sortant de ma douche j'avais dû atterrire dans une autre dimension. Mon frère apprécier un de mes amis?  
Oh tient! N'est-ce pas un cochon volant que je viens d'apercevoir par la fenêtre??

Saki- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais, est-ce que je suis dans la bonne maison?

Les deux rigolard sincèrement de rire et me dévisagèrent.

Eriol, Toya- Ben quoi?

En plus de bien s'entendre, ils sont synchroniser…--'

Saki- Non laissé faire…..

Toya- Bon ben Godzi…

Saki- Toya!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toya- Maintenant que t'es là, je te laisse en compagnie d'Eriol!

Et il l'appel par son prénom en plus…..

Toya- Faut que j'aille bossé! Allé à plus tite-tête! Fini-t-il en m'assénant une petite tape sur la tête.

Non, mon frère a eu une attaque du cerveau!!!! Il me laisse seule avec un garçon dans la maison!! SEULE!  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication a tout ceci!

Saki- Eriol! Apprend moi!

Eriol- T'apprendre quoi? Me demandant surpris par une telle requête.

Saki- Apprend moi la sorcellerie! Je veux devenir une magicienne puissant pour pouvoir contrôlé mon frère à ma guise comme tu le fais!

Eriol- Euh… je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit et appeler subtilement l'hôpital psychiatrique la plus proche! Sa marche?

Saki- Hey!!! M'offusquais-je. Je suis sérieuse!

Eriol- Et moi je vais bientôt le devenir si tu continue!!

Saki- Bon d'accord, mais dit moi tout de même commet tu a fais.

Eriol- Fais quoi?

Saki- T'entendre si bien avec mon frère.

Eriol- Je n sais rien! Je crois que c'est venu seule, un peu après sa 8ième tentative de torture infructueuse sur ma personne… Me répondit-il le plus consciencieusement du monde.

Saki- Il t'as vraiment torturé?

Eriol- Eh bien pour tout te dire, je crois pas que cette torture ait déjà été utiliser auparavant et si oui, qu'elle ait déjà fonctionné, mais crois moi, sur moi cela n'a eu aucun effet!!

Saki- Et que t'a-t-il fait subir au juste?

Eriol- Il m'a pratiquement fais joué l'intégral des album de Céline Dion ! Et sincèrement je l'adore!!!!( Note1 : Je tient a préciser que personnellement je ne suis pas une grande fan de Céline mais je dois admettre qu'elle a une sacré voix et un talent hors du commun, mais écouter toute un cd d'elle serait pour moi une torture inimaginable, j'espère n'avoir blesser personne avec ses propos. Note2 : Qui aurais pu imaginer que notre Eriol serais un fan de Céline???)

Saki- …………….. --'

Eriol ( changeant complètement de sujet)- Alors tu es prête? On peut y allé?

Saki- Allé où? On avait prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Eriol- Non non. C'est juste que j'aimerais te parlé de deux trois choses et je me suis dit que cela serait plus agréable si on le faisait tout en profitant de la belle journée qui commence! Alors qu'en dis-tu?

Saki- Je crois que cela est en effet une excellente idée très cher ami! Laissé moi prendre mon sac a main et je vous rejoint a l'entré dans un instant!

Eriol- Très bien gente dame!

Je m'empressé de monter a l'étage cherché mon sac et allé rejoindre Eriol a l'entré. Une fois arrivé, il me tendit le bras.  
C'es ainsi que, bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous digères vers le centre ville.

???- Tu es sure de toi? Questionna la jeune fille assise sur un banc tout près d'une fenêtre entrouverte.

???- Est-ce que j'ai une autre solution d'après toi? Lui répondit d'une voix plutôt aigre le jeune homme qui faisait les cents pas au centre la pièce.

L'inquiétude qui se lisait déjà au pré-avant sur le visage de la jeune fille s'accentua davantage. Ses cheveux s'éparpillent au gré de la brise vinrent caché la tristesse de ses yeux.

???- Bien… tu pourrais tout lui expliquer non? La connaissant je suis sur qu'elle comprendrais…

Cessant son va et viens, le jeune homme la dévisagea quelque instant. Il se retourna et pris la direction de la sortie. Agrippant le poignet de porte, il suspendit son geste et répondit à le jeune fille.

???- Non ce n'est pas possible. Je préfère ne pas la mêler à sa. Déjà que vous, vous êtes maintenant impliqué !  
Laissons la avoir une chance d'être heureuse et ça, si je suis à ses cotés, se ne sera pas possible!

D'un geste sec, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une ambiance lourde et amer.

???- Shaolan… Soupira la jeune fille, chagriné pour son ami. Si seulement…

Une main amicale vint se pose sur son épaule. Lentement elle se retourna et fixa les deux yeux azuréen aussi tourmenté que les siens!

???- Alors mon amour? Comment s'est passé ta journée?

???- Si seulement s'est deux là, n'était pas si naïfs, peut-être que cette journée ne se terminerais pas aussi sobrement.

???- Que racontes-tu là Eriol? Ça n'a pas été si pire tout de même?? Et comment va Sakura?

Eriol- Oh Saki va bien! Mais Tomoyo, comme d'habitude, tu as visé juste!

Tomy- Alors elle t'a confirmé se que je t'avais dit?

Eriol- Oui et non…

Tom- Raconte moi.

« « « « Flash back » » » »

Cela faisait déjà quelque heure que nous nous amusions comme deux vrais enfants.

Une vrai journée comme je les aimes. Détente et divertissement pour tout les goûts! Malheureusement, tout bonne chose a une fin. Et comme Eriol me l'avais dit : il avait deux trois chose dont il aimerais discuter.

C'est lorsque l'on s'installa pour le repas que je senti les nuage noir venir se positionné sur nos têtes.

Eriol qui, d'habitude, était plutôt sur de lui et directe, avait l'air tourmenté.  
Son manque d'assurance me désarçonna même un tantinet.

Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, je me lancé :

Saki- Alors Eriol? De quoi voulais tu me parlé?

Comme si se que je venais de dire était une grenade venant d'exploser, Eriol sursauta comme jamais.

Saki- Eriol! Est-ce que sa va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Eriol- Nenon! Sa va!

Saki- Tu es certain?

Eriol- Bah….. Oui….. C'est juste que….

Non mais, est-ce qu'il allait finir par accouché à la fin? Sincèrement, voir un Eriol aussi incertain, était a vous en donné des frisson dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui?

Saki- Tu as un problème avec Tomoyo? Demandais-je peu certaine que si cela était le cas, il viendrait en discourir avec moi.

Eriol- Non c'est jusque……

Alors là, sa commençait à bien faire. Si cela continuait ainsi, on y serait encore demain matin.

Saki- Eriol! C'est pas que ta compagnie ne me plaise pas, mais c'est que j'aimerais bien rentré chez moi avant que le prochain jour se lève…..

Eriol( réalisant enfin qu'il mettais un de ses temps a entré dans le vif du sujet)- Oh oui pardonne moi. C'est que… c'est un peu compliquer.

Saki- Bien commence par le début alors. Lui conseillais-je.

Eriol- D'accord!Il prit un grade inspiration et débita tout dans un seule souffle : Que t'as dit Shaolan hier soir avant de se faire la belle comme un aliéné évader de prison et traqué par les gardiens?

Saki- Wow! Sa s'est de la question!

Eriol- Merci!

Saki- C'était pas vraiment un compliment mais tu peux le prendre comme telle.

Eriol- C'est se que je fais.

Saki- J'ai vue. Alors… Ben en fait tout se qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû et qu'il s'excusait. J'ai pas tout à fais bien compris pourquoi en faite mais il avait vraiment l'air désoler. Puis il est partie, comme sa. C'est tout!

Eriol- Je voie…..

Saki- Et bien t'es chanceux parce que moi c'est pas du tout mon cas. Tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plait?

Eriol- En faite je peux pas trop, mais tu viens d'éclaircir quelque zone d'ombre….

Saki- Ah bah sa me fait plaisir,mais moi sa ne m'Aide pas.

Eriol- Dit moi Saki. Est-ce que… Pour Shaolan, tu aurais quelque sentiment… comment dire… particulier?

A cette demande, je sentis mes joues s'empourprés. Bon d'accord. J'avais réussi à comprendre ce petit je ne sais quoi ( que maintenant je sais)qui me tourmentais, mais de là à admettre directement et immédiatement à quelque d'autre, se que moi-même j'avais des difficultés a m'avouer…..

Saki- C'est quoi cette question? Demandais-je mal alaise.

Eriol- N'y répond pas. Ta rougeur a parlé pour toi.

Grillé……. Mais pourquoi diable avais-t-il fallu que le rouge paraisse autant sur ma peau ivoirine???

Saki- Oh mais tu sais… je… je … je …

Eriol- Ne t'en fais pas Sakura, je ne le répéterais pas. Se ne sont pas mes affaires.

Saki- Je te remercie….

Eriol- Ne le fais pas. Me coupa–t-il de ton brusque.

Saki- Et pourquoi ? Questionnais-je, surprise par se changement de ton soudain.

Eriol- Je vais être claire. Ne prend pas mal se que je vais te dire, mais tu ferais mieux d'oublier Shaolan tout de suite. Le régné définitivement de ta liste.

Saki- Mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

Eriol- Comme je te l'ai dis, ne le prend pas mal, mais il y'a quelque fois où il vaut mieux laissé courir.

Saki- Mais comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ainsi? Surtout que je le voix pratiquement tout les jours?

Eriol- Je n'en sais rein Sakura, mais se que je sais, c'est que cette histoire ne déboucherais sur qu'une seule chose.

Saki- Donc il pourrait y avoir une histoire.

Eriol- Sincèrement je n'en sais rien.

Saki- Et s'il y en avait une, sur quoi déboucherait-elle. Demandais-je impatiente de connaître la suite.

En silence, il tourna la tête vers la baie vitré et fixa un point invisible au lion. Lentement il reporta son regard sur moi. Ces yeux habituellement si plein de malice était cette fois-ci emplie de compassion et de chagrin.

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Souffrance et douleur. Voilà se que ce regard signifiait.

Lentement il se leva.  
Jetant un coup d'œil rapide a se qui nous entourais il me lança un dernière phrase avant de me laissé là, seule dans se petit restaurant.

Eriol- Je suis désoler Saki. Mais il y a des choses au quel il vaut mieux ne pas se frotté et Shaolan est l'une d'entre elle. Rentre bien.

Tomy- Et tu la laissé comme sa? Sa plus d'explication?S'emporta-t-elle.

Eriol- Et que voulais-tu que je lui dise?

Tomy- Sais vrai, pardonne moi.

Eriol se pencha sur sa bien aimé et la pris délicatement dans ces bras

Eriol- Il n'y a rien a pardonné. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amie et je le comprend. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle d'ailleurs.

Tomy- Eriol? Tu crois qu'il ont une chance d'être heureux ensemble un jour?

Eriol- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre. Tout dépend eux….

Tomy- Alors là … c'est vrai il n'y a plus d'espoir. Lança-t-elle humoristiquement.

Eriol- et en plus tu trouve ça drôle?

Tomy- Bah, y'a de quoi non? Avec Sakura on peux s'attendre a tout et de la part de ton cousin…. S'est peut-être encore pire.

Eriol- Ouais ta peut-être raison finalement…

Tomy- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps. Tomoyo a raison. Tomoyo a toujours raison!  
Mais pour se qui en est de Sakura? Tu la laissé seule après se que tu lui avais dit?

Eriol- Oh tu sais…. Elle a dû rester seule on bon gros 5minute seulement.

Tomy- Comment sa?

Eriol- Ben en sortant du restaurant jai tout de suite appeler Meilling et lui et dit que Sakura avait besoin de se faire remonter le moral.

Tomy- C'est encore pire!!!! Tu l'a pas laissé seule!!! Tu la laisser seule AVEC Meilling!!!!

Eriol- Et oui!!

Tomy- Po'vre Sakura!

Le jeune couple s'enlaça quelque seconde compatissent a la douleur que pouvait ressentir leur amie en ce moment, puis après quelque seconde d'un silence tendu, éclatèrent de rire.

Au loin, au centre commercial. Une folle furieuse courrait les boutiques, tirant derrière elle une po'vre jeune fille qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seule en ce moment!

Saki- Eriol!! Je te maudit !!!

Et voilà!! Fin de se chapitre!  
Il n'est pas tout a fait comme les autre non? On dirait qu'il sort tout droit d'une autre fic….. C'est p-e dû u fait que sa ma prit autant de temps pour l'écrire.  
Vous pouvez tjr me dire si vous avez appréciez ou non se changement en appuyant joyeuse ment sur le lien : commenter ce chapitre!  
Allez-y !!! ne vous gêner pas. Et s'il ya quelque menace de mort qui vous passe par la tête en ce moment pour la longue absence de nouveau chapitre, vous pouvez aussi les laissé en appuyant toujours aussi joyeusement sur le lien; Commenter se chapitre

Allé a plus 


End file.
